total outcasts: black veil brides
by tears of venom
Summary: the members of BVB get an unexpectid visitor at there tour bus door. a creature of the night, something that shouldnt exsist. a vampire. andy biersack/sixx jinxx ashly purdy christian coma CC sandra alva jake pitts. read and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hello. *waves* just thought I would write a BVB story because I love 'em so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (apart from my made up one) so I don't own Andy, jinxx, Ashley, Jake or Sandra or anyone in BVB. I own the plot blah blah blah. **

Her prise was in sight. The dark girl had been chasing the sent for months now and had finally tracked down the owner. She had visited many different states, chasing for what she craved most. This day, she strikes. She is the reason Andy Biersack will be different to his band mates, and to most of the people in the world.

OXoxOX

"We are the black veil brides, goodnight!" Andy shouted into the microphone, just like he did after every concert. The crowd screamed back, just like they did after every concert. The five band members went to meet there fans, like they did after every concert. After an hour and a half of hugging, signing and receiving gifts the men went back to there tour bus, like they did every night. But tonight was different, tonight something unusual happened. A figure, covered in black skinny jeans and a long hooded coat, approached the temporary home the four men and one woman where in. it wasn't a determined fan, trying to get some extra time with there hero's. No, this was something dark, beautiful. Something misunderstood and in constant pain.

The figure stood outside the tour bus door, holding up a hand and loudly banging on it, seven steady times. The men and woman all looked at there front man.

"Fine I'll get it." Andy sighed, in defeat. He got up and left his friends to open the door. "Um, hello who are you?" a confused Andy asked the cloaked stranger after opening the door. The person that stood before him slowly lifted there hands to there hood and removed it from there head. Underneath were the fine features of a girl. She didn't look to much younger then Andy but was a lot shorter, like most people. Her hair, sitting just above her shoulders, styled to look scruffy. it was crimson in colour. Her soft pale skin was flawless. A thin layer of eyeliner circled her emerald eyes and her lips where covered with deep red lipstick.

Andy looked the girl up and down, meeting her eyes. He watched as the green became paler and paler. They started to look colder and colder. Andy knew he should turn back to the safety of his tour bus; he had a strong feeling this girl was dangerous. But before he got a chance the girl had got a tight grip around the singer's wrist. She pulled him out of the tour bus with ease and yanked him down to height. Andy tried to get away; he struggled and tried to call for jinxx or Sandra but had lost his voice to shock. The girl flicked Andy's long black hair over his shoulder then hesitated before sinking her two long fangs into the 6'2 man. All struggling stopped as the tall man felt his legs buckle underneath him. He was in agony and wanted to scream out but now felt too weak to do anything.

It wasn't long before the stranger had drunk Andy dry and replaced his blood with special venom. She gently put him down as he looked at her with sad eyes. He was shivering violently, in a state of pure shock. All the girl could do was look away as guilt ate away at her conscience. She tuned back at the sound of jinxx's voice.

"Shit, Andy, what happened? Are you okay? Shit!" He was crouched down by his friend, trying to think of a way of helping him. Panic plastered his face as he shouted for every one to come out and help. "i-i cant breath." Andy stuttered weakly. Sandra was now there, trying to keep everyone calm, and then spotted the girl, who now had her hood back up. "What the fuck did you do?" Sandra spat, standing only inches from her face. Ashley and Jake had now joined jinxx in trying to calm Andy down as he tried to suck in some air. "Look, I promise you, he is fine. He is just in shock but should be okay within a few hours. I'm Eternity by the way." Eternity was very well spoken. "I don't care who you are! What did you do to him?"

"Well, I know you won't believe me but I have turned him into a creature of the night. I have turned him into a vampire."Sandra looked at the girl in disbelief then brought her hand up and slapped Eternity. There was no reaction on the vampire's behalf though; she just stood there like nothing had happen. "Please, I know how to calm him down, if only you would let me talk to him." Jake was now beside Sandra and shaking with anger. "No fucking way!" he hissed at her. "I promise you. I know how to get him out of this panic."

"Guys he's not breathing!" jinxx had tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched his friend arch his back and fidget in agony. He was no longer in shock, he was suffering. The pain he was in was like fire coursing through his veins. Sandra and Jake were now kneeling over Andy. Sandra was panicked and trying to find a pulse. "There's no heart beat. How is he still alive?" Sandra asked, tears also in her eyes. "Call an ambulance!" she shouted. "Please there is no need for that." Eternity said, now standing over everyone.

This was the first time she had transformed someone into a vampire. She knew it was cores trouble but didn't know it would be this bad.

"What the hell do you suggest we do?" Ashley screamed at her. She knelt down and cautiously put her hand on Andy's cheek. "Don't you dare touch him!" jinxx whispered. But Eternity continued none the less. She then moved her hand to her mouth and bit down hard on her index finger, drawing blood. She moved the wound towards Andy's mouth. He desperately sucked, feeling immediately relieved of most pain.

After Eternity withdrew her finger she told the others that it would be best to take Andy inside. They were all surprised they hadn't attracted any attention from the other bands touring with them.

"Okay, we have this under control, now leave us alone. I don't EVER want to see you again." Sandra spat at the mysterious girl. She only nodded and turned around, starting on her way out. "wait." Jinxx called, now a lot calmer then before. The vampire girl stopped walking but kept her back to them all. "Will you help look after him until he's better?" jinxx asked, still worried for his friend. "What the hell are you doing?" Sandra hissed at him but he ignored her. "Please?" he asked again. Eternity turned on her heel to look at them all. "okay." She said then walked over to Andy to asses what state he was in. she looked over him as his eye's shut tightly and he fell to sleep. He was still feeling confused, shocked and weak but the girl was sure she could help him. She had been through the same thing.

**So what you think? Yay or nay? Please review. I love any type of feedback. Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Andy noticed as he returned to consciousness was the stabbing pain in his neck. He automatically raised his hand to rub at the two fresh bites sitting onto of his vain. The next thing he noticed was he wasn't breathing. He shot up, opening his eyes as wide as possible. He felt a soft pair of hands push him back down onto his bunk, he didn't bother arguing, and he just lay back down. "I know you're panicked, but you don't need to breath. Struggling will only make it worse." A soft voice cooed to him. The tour bus was dimly lit. Andy tuned his head to the side so he could see out of the window. The sun was barely visible and the sky was still a dark blue. "Its ten minuets to six." The calm voice answered his unasked question. Suddenly Andy realised he didn't recognise the voice; he quickly turned his head to see who was speaking. As soon as he saw the soft emerald eyes the images of last night came flooding back. Fright and shock to over Andy, he was frozen in the position he was in. Eternity could see this, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, only scaring him more. "Would you like to talk to someone you know better?" Eternity asked. Andy nodded slowly in reply since he had lost his voice. The girl nodded and walked out of the room.

When she returned five minuets later she had a tired looking Ashley by her side. Eternity could see these two got on well, that Ashley would help make Andy feel safe. She walked out of the room and let the two boys talk.

"You okay Andy?" Ashley asked his friend. Andy just lay there unmoving. "Andy?" Ashley asked with a concerned voice. The other mans eyes suddenly moved and looked into his friends. Andy nodded slowly and then sat up against the wall, legs tucked up under his chin and arms wrapped protectively around them. "Ash, what happened?" he asked, eyes still burning into his friends. Ashley climbed into the bunk, sitting next to Andy and wrapping a protective arm around him. "I don't know." He answered with a small sigh.

"Everything okay down there?" jinxx asked from the top bunk. No one answered him; no one knew what to say. Jinxx climbed down at the lack of noise and sat on the other side of Andy. He too put his arm around his friend trying to comfort him. "I'm so confused." Andy whispered, more to himself then anyone else. "I promise we will sort this out." Ashley didn't quite know if he could believe it or not himself, but even false hope seemed good at this stage.

A knock at the door coursed the three to look up. Eternity walked in and knelt down in front of the men. She could feel that Andy was uneasy at her presence but she didn't blame him. "Ashley, can I talk to you quickly?" she asked quietly. "Go ahead." He replied. "outside." She motioned to the door and got up, followed by Ashley.

"Look, I know you probably don't believe me about the whole vampire thing, but it's true. I just need to borrow a bit of your blood." Eternity whispered, hoping Andy couldn't hear her from the other room. "It will help him?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I would feed him my own blood but it doesn't have enough nutrients to keep him alive."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" his question was answered when he felt a sharp pain on his wrist. "Ow! I said you could have some fucking blood not kill me!" he shouted. She raised her head from where she had been biting him and shushed him. "I don't want Andy knowing it's your blood, he probably wont drink It if he found out." she explained whilst pulling out an empty water bottle from a over sized pocked in her baggy black trousers, and filling it up with the crimson liquid seeping from the mans arm. She squeezed the deep wound, trying to get more of the substance out. "Uhhh..." Ashley was unsure what to say, but needed to tell her he was losing too much. "stop." He whispered. She quickly did so, pulling out a bandage and covering up the wound. "Keep your hand there and make sure your applying pressure." She instructed, licking of some of the blood that had dripped onto her hand. "That's gross." Ashley said wrinkling up his noise. "It's delightful." She simply stated the walked back into the room to see Andy leaning his head on jinxx's shoulder and quietly singing a song to himself. His voice came out as barley a whimper, making the song unrecognizable. "Andy?" Eternity crouched in front of the singer, gaining his full attention as he stopped singing to listen to her. ""I want you to drink this." She said in the softest voice she could manage. He looked up at Ashley, seeing blood seep through the bandage on his arm then looked to the bright red liquid that filled half of the plastic bottled it was sitting in. he quickly put the two together. "It's Ash's." Andy stated. Although the thought of drinking his friend's blood disgusted him the smell was encouraging him to go for it. "I want you to have it, Andy." Ashley said, getting back onto the bunk and holding a hand out to the red headed girl to hand him the bottle. Eternity did so. As the bottle got closer to Andy the smell got stronger. "I can't." Andy looked at his friend. "please." Was all Ashley had to say for Andy to sit up and take the bottle then gulp down the, still warm, ruby red liquid.

He finished it with a lick of his lips, slightly down-hearted it was all gone. "Andy, I think you should get rest. Jinxx is with you if you need anything, I'm sure he won't mind." And with that Eternity walked out. She had been told she could sleep on the floor by Sandra's bed, so she could be watched closely.

"Night man, you know where to find me if you need to." Ashley said before getting of the bunk and returning to his own. Jinxx crawled of Andy's bunk as well but before retuning to bed asked, "You want some sweatpants? Leather can't be comfortable to sleep in." Andy nodded and quietly thanked his friend after being handed the black cotton garment. After jinxx was on top of his bunk Andy swapped trousers. He rested his head on his pillow, suddenly feeling tired and falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later in the morning when Eternity decided she would try and make peace with the members of black veil brides. Andy was still sleeping but she thought she could talk to him later.

"Look, I know you guys must be feeling pretty strong feelings of hatred towards me, but I promise I am only here to help Andy." She explained to everyone in the small kitchen area in the tour bus. "Why did you do it to him?" Ashley questioned, sounding calm. "This is hard to explain, but I could smell his blood from over six miles away. It stood out from the billions of people living on this side of the world. When I found out I wanted Andy Biersack's blood I didn't know what to do. I have been a massive fan of your music ever since watching the knives and pens video. I didn't want to kill him, that's why I turned him into a vampire, he's not really dead, just has venom instead of blood."

"If vampires have venom instead of blood how can you have blood?" Ashley asked, remembering the convocation he had with Eternity early where she mentioned having blood herself. "I was born a vampire, not turned. But was bitten by another vampire a few months ago, meaning I went threw the same thing a human goes threw when changed into one."

"And do you always sound like you trying to out posh the queen?" jinxx piped up. Eternity giggled a little. "Sorry, I didn't know how to act around you guys, the posh accent just came out. I'm kinda glad you mentioned it I didn't know how long I could keep it up for without making a complete tit of my self." She explained, sounding a lot more relaxed. "Thank god, I thought you were gonna say some long weird word that everyone would understand except me." Jinxx mumbled before taking a sip of his new made coffee. Sandra stood quietly in the corner, glaring at Eternity. She didn't understand how the others could be so relaxed around her. After what she did to Andy Sandra could never trust her, even if she was trying to help him. Eternity felt Sandra's eyes burn threw her skull and turned her head slightly to look at her. "Don't worry; I'm not as blood thirsty as you may think."

"and how do we know that?" Eternity just sighed, not knowing the answer. "I don't know, just... I'm trying my best here."

In the other room Andy was waking up. He looked down at the little digital clock jinxx insisted on having. "1:23" he mumbled. He slowly got up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and walking to the bathroom. E shut the door and locked it. He peeled of his cloths and slipped into the shower. He watched as the water, stained black from the paint, ran down the drain. He walked out of the shower feeling much more refreshed. He slipped on the fresh cloths he kept in the bathroom, just encase he didn't have any others. Slowly Andy walked over to the door and into the kitchen, where everyone had fallen silent at his presence. Andy wanted to breath in, but couldn't. The thing he found strange was he could still smell, and there was something in the kitchen that smelt enchanting to him. He moved that thought aside though, and grimaced at the vampire girl in front of him. Eternity felt another pair of eyes dig deep into the back of her head. She turned on her heel to see Andy staring at her. No one was sure if Andy was going to lash out on her or not, but there wasn't really a lot stopping him. Everyone had there eyes fixed on Andy now, waiting for something to happen. "What?" he asked, moving his view away from Eternity and onto the others? "nothing." They all said in union. "Wanna coffee?" jinxx asked holding up an empty mug. Andy nodded and walked over to his friend, thanking him, and taking his quickly made beverage. "Guys, we have a few hours until we have to get ready for our set, what do you want to do?" Jake asked, recognising the awkward silence that was clearly present. "I want to find out what the fuck is going on." Andy said, his deep voice travailing throughout the bus. "You're a vampire." Eternity said, looking up at the giant in front of her. "Well that helps." He responded sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes. "I didn't think you really knew." Eternity said in defence.

"I kinda guessed it when I was drinking my friend's blood." Sandra and Jake looked at him, wide eyed. "You did what?" Sandra asked, clearly shocked. "Who's?" Jake wanted to know, then looked down at the visible bandage on Ashley's arm and nodded. "And that brings me to my second question." Andy said. "What is that nice smell?" the group of people looked at Andy, they were all confused and trying to smell something. "Hey Ashley, can you do me a tiny favour and get me one of your belts?" Eternity asked, testing a little theory she had for the smell. Ashley shrugged and left the room. It took Andy a few seconds to realise the smell left when his friend did. "shit." he whispered to himself. "Maybe you should be careful around Ashley." Eternity pointed out.

"You're doing what to me?" a confused Ashley walked in, holding a studded belt with chains wrapped around it. "Nothing, we don't need the belt." Sandra said, finally figuring out what was going on. "Ashley, I think you shouldn't get to close to Andy, just encase."

"Encase what?"

"You know that nice thing he could smell..."

"Wait. Your saying Andy wants to, drink my blood?" Ashley asked shocked.

"What can I say ash, its good blood." Andy piped up. "He has a point, it tastes divine." Eternity commented.

"So I have two _vampires_ after my blood? Great, now I'm scared shitless."

"You should be flattered." Eternity smirked. Ashley just gave her a semi scared look. "You have my word I won't drink your blood and I will teach Andy to control any cravings, that is, if he will let me." She moved her head to look at Andy. "Yeah, okay." He said, looking slightly out of it. "But Ashley, do you mind if I _use_ some of your blood, just to help Andy? It will only be a little bit. Nothing like last night."

"okay." He replied, sounding unsure. But if it could help his friend, he would do it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right," Eternity clapped once, gaining everyone's full attention. "What do you want to learn first?" Andy looked at her blankly then shrugged. "Can I go out into the sun?"

"Yea, it burns a little bit but nothing fatal." Andy sighed in relief, not being to imagine what it would be like to never go out into the sun again. "Hey is he really strong?" jinxx asked. "Of course, how do you think I could over power Andy when he was human?"

"Is he going to go on a massive killing spree?" Another question from jinxx, this time he sounded generally nervous.

"We'll I'm pretty sure he wont. It depends on how sweet the blood, his senses wouldn't have come through fully yet, so he cant smell blood all that well yet. He might smell something he likes one day and just strike..."

"Does that mean were safe?"

"I'm not sure about Ashley; Andy seems to be drawn to that. That's quite worrying."

A hint of worry met Ashley's face. "I'm not killing anyone." Andy mumbled, more to himself then anyone else. He was still disgusted on himself for drinking the blood of his friend. "I think we should go get ready for tonight's show." Sandra said, trying to change the subject. "Yep, we can be fashionable early." Jake commented, getting the hint that Sandra wanted to move on with the convocation. "But what do with her?" Sandra asked a slight hint of disgust in her voice. "She could stay here." Jinxx said, not seeing anything wrong with it. "No, I don't trust her. I don't want to let her out of my sight." Sandra grimaced at Eternity as if she was filth. "She can stand backstage then; we can just tell security she's a close friend." Jake suggested. "Okay then, its settled. Eternity stands backstage." Andy said then walked into his room to put on his stage cloths and makeup. Sandra mumbled something quietly to herself then walked into the room she shared with Ashley and Jake to get ready. "Aren't you gonna get ready?" Eternity asked after a few seconds of standing awkwardly in the middle of jinxx, Jake and Ashley. "Here's a tip, if you want to live to see the next day, don't even talk to Sandra when she's getting ready!" Ashley said, with a little giggle. "Ashley Purdy if _you_ want to live to see tomorrow you better learn how to shut up!" Sandra called back. "I don't know if I should answer her or not, either way I will be shot..." Ashley said. At that point Andy walked back in, many belts sitting just above his leather pants. His black leather jacket was studded and sat on top of Andy's ripped black shirt. In his hand left hand he held a bottle of hairspray and in the other hand had acrylic pain, an eye pencil and some body paint. Jinxx walked past him to get to the small room, to get changed. Sandra returned quickly, playfully glaring at Ashley. As the two had a stare off Jake went into the room to get changed. "No fair!" Ashley whined after he noticed what had happened. "You flirt with Sandra you loose!" Jake called back. Ashley just sighed and rolled his eyes, used to being the last to get changed.

"How long until the show?" Andy asked, suddenly wanting to no. "Three hours." Sandra read from her watch. "Good, I have a few questions to ask Eternity, but that can wait until I have my war paint on." He threw everything he was carrying on the side. "You're not putting it on in here, it unhygienic. We keep food here." Sandra said, picking up all of the objects and handing them back to Andy. "Yes mum." He mumbled sarcastically and walked back out into the small room he slept in. "room's free." Jake shouted to Ashley and then headed into the same room as Andy. Eternity uncomfortable stood next to Sandra, wishing something would break the incredibly awkward silence. "i don't trust you." Sandra said suddenly. "I didn't think you would."

"If you do _anything_ to hurt anyone in this tour bus, I swear I will kill you."

"And I would let you." Eternity answered confidently. "Hey, Sandra. Come get your war paint on!" Jinxx shouted out to her. She walked away from Eternity and into the room everyone else was squashed into. Eternity waited in the kitchen, trying to think of a way to entertain herself whilst the others got ready to go on stage. Fifteen minuets later jinxx came in, face and body covered in black paint. I his hand he held some eye liner. "Hey, come here." Eternity did so, standing in front of jinxx, who started applying the eyeliner. After putting a thick black circle around the girl's eye he started mimicking his own makeup. "done." He said after a few minuets. He stood back to admire his work but bumped into Andy, who had just walked in. "sorry Andy." He apologised quickly.

"Its okay, I just wandered where you were."

"I was making a tiny jinxx." He said, looking proudly at Eternity. "You missed out the lips." Andy commented on the massive patch that should have been covered in black lipstick.

"I forgot to bring my lipstick out here."

"Good thing I have it." Andy smiled, getting it out from his pocket and bending down to Eternity's height. He put a thick layer on and smiled. "Now she just needs black hair." Jinxx said after Andy got up and stood next to jinxx. "Got it covered." Eternity said with a grin as the roots of her hair started to go black. The dark shade covered all of her hair. It reached the tips and her hair grew to jinxx's length. The two men in front of her watched in disbelief. "wow." Jinxx said after a short silence. "How the hell..." Andy started but cut himself off. "You didn't think being a vamp was all bad, did you?" eternity said, her smiled still stretching to each ear. "You look..." Andy didn't finish his sentence again. He stared the woman in front of him. She looked amazing with black hair and, despite the makeup, looked a lot more her age, in a good way. "How did you do that?" Jinxx asked still mesmerised. "Boy are you going to be jealous when Andy can do it." Eternity said with a smirk. "What else can vampires do?" Andy asked, very intrigued.

"Well..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello :) yes, CC will be in it, just not yet. I have a plan for him :D just thought you would like to know.**

After Eternity told Andy he, could hover, he had the best sense of smell, he could run exceedingly fast, his teeth were so strong he could crack diamonds and his fingernails could grow very long, the two band members in the room were still full of questions. "Can he jump really high?" jinxx asked, very interested in all of this. "No."

"Can he heal really quickly?"

"No."

"Can he stop time?"

"No."

"Can he walk on water and make squids eat themselves?"

"What? No! That's just weird."

"Can he-"

"NO! Jinxx why don't you go play with Jake?" jinxx looked at Jake, who had just walked into the room. "When does all this come into effect?" Andy asked, being the only sensible one of the band.

"They will probably come to you tomorrow." Eternity said after a short pause. Sandra and Ashley walked in, joining everyone. It was silent for a few more minuets until Andy declared they should get backstage to tune up. Eternity followed as they exited the tour bus. She stood in silence back stage with the band, remembering that to meet this band was always her dream. She had always had a massive crush on Andy Biersack. She smiled to herself as she herd him do silly vocal warm-ups. She thought about how civil the band had been to her considering what she did. "Yo, Eternity to earth, Eternity to earth." Andy said, clicking his fingers in front of her and bringing her out of her semi-trance. "Huh, what?" she asked, confused. "You looked a little out of it." he said with a chuckle. "Oh, I was just thinking about... stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just things that need to be thought about. Anyway, what songs are you doing tonight?" Andy went through a list of songs, but Eternity wasn't listening, she was still thinking about how should make it up to the band and how to gain there full trust. "cool." She said after she realised the man in front of her had stopped talking. "So anyway, since we have an hour before the show I was wandering if you could teach me anything?" Eternity considered this for a few seconds then decided that she could show him how to control his fangs. "Sure, open your mouth; let's see if the fangs have come through yet." She said, inspecting his mouth. "Ashley." She called. A few seconds later Ashley came in with his bass hanging around his neck and a bottle of water in his left hand. "You called?" he asked. Eternity nodded and waved for him to walk over to her and Andy. He did so. The two vampires could smell the blood pumping through the mans veins. Eternity and Andy could feel there fangs grow. Eternity was used to the feeling but to Andy it was alien. Eternity looked at the vampire behind her. "Open mouth." She told him. He did so revelling razor sharp fangs. Ashley gasped a little. "What?" Andy asked concerned. "You have... fangs. Just like in the movies." Ashley moved closer to his friend to inspect the inhumanly long teeth. "You hungry?" Eternity asked, looking at Andy, feeling concerned for Ashley's safety. Andy nodded, noticing the increasing hunger he was feeling. Ashley could tell that he was the one causing the hunger. "Do you want some blood?" he asked. Eternity looked at him gratefully. "He will just need a small amount." She pulled out the same bottle she used yesterday. "Cant he just bite my neck or something like in the movies?"

"No, he wouldn't be able to stop. He would just drink you dry." Ashley nodded. He held out his arm, letting eternity gently unwrap the bandage. He winced as a sharp pain entered his wrist. Andy watched whilst giving his friend a sympathetic look. Eternity quickly stopped taking blood and covered the wound in a fresh bandage she pulled from her pocket. She gave the bandage to Andy. "Chew that for a few seconds." She said, knowing he would need something to take his mind off ripping out Ashley's throat. "Can I use some of that water?" she asked Ashley, who handed her the bottle. She poured a little bit into the blood to make it last longer. Andy was vigorously chewing on the bandage, desperately trying to drink the dried out liquid.

Eternity snapped her fingers in front of the determined man, grabbing his attention. She handed Andy the bottle of diluted blood. Andy took it and started gulping in down. "Whoa whoa whoa, we want that to last for the rest of the concert." Eternity said. Reluctantly, Andy stopped drinking. "Come on, why don't we go meet the arriving fans." Jake shouted from the other room. A smiled grew on the men's faces, they always liked meeting there fans.

Eternity sat against the bands tour bus as she watched BVB meet some of the early fans. Some girls ran up to Andy screaming his name at an inhumanly high pitch. "Hey girls." He answered there inaudible noises. One of them handed him a carrier bag, from which he pulled out a little grey teddy dressed in a batman costume. Andy chuckled a little bit and thanked them all. Jake and Ashley were getting filmed by a group of teenagers. Sandra was taking pictures and jinxx was doing he could to ruin them.

After about half forty five minuets the band and Eternity headed back to the main stage. They were messing about and being silly until they were told to shut up by an important looking man holding a clipboard. The man was tall and very muscular. His arms were a sea of tattoos and his head held no hair. His gruff dark brown eyes looked over fifty years old and his eyes say in the middle of some wrinkles. On his black top was the word 'security' written in big, bold, white writing. "Your on." he said to the band. Sandra whispered something to the tall man and then made her way to the drums at the back of the stage.

"We are black veil brides and were going to perform for you tonight. I hope you know knives and pens. If you do you better sing the fuck along!" the bands front-man shouted into the microphone. The audience screamed as the song stared. Backstage Eternity was singing along with the song, a grin on her face as she joined Andy and the rest of the building in bringing the song to life.

The song went on to perfect weapon. Eternity stared head banging and jumping in time with the music, still singing every word. After perfect weapon, the place went quiet, the lights dimed and every one knew what song was next. The whole building sang the morticians daughter with Andy. Tears filled eyes as the powerful song filled the room.

The song finished and the crowed cheered. Andy looked back to see a tear-filled Eternity clapping and cheering as well. He turned back to the crowed and took a second to breathe. "I would like to thank you all for coming. This next song is about fighting for what you believe in, this is never given in!" he screamed into the microphone. Andy soon felt a hunger for blood again; he tried to ignore it but could feel his fangs increase in length. He turned to Ashley, remembering how much better the blood tasted without being diluted.

'_If I could discretely drink from Ash it wouldn't matter that much...' _he thought to himself. Eternity quickly noticed the change of colour in Andy's eyes. There natural blue were becoming a cold white colour. The song finished and Andy looked at Ashley again. Then at Eternity, who shook her head. He knew why. She pointed to the bottle of diluted blood she held in her hand. Andy moved towards her and took it, downing it in one. He felt relived but still craved the crimson liquid. "Okay guys, one more song." Andy said, making his way back to the front of the stage. "This song is Carolyn, feel free to sing along." He said before nodding to jinxx, who started playing.

Sandra looked at Eternity every now and again, watching her sing along with the song. She had told security to watch her closely. Sandra tried to ignore it and to concentrate on playing her heart out, knowing it was the last tour she would ever go on with black veil brides. He still wanted to remain friends with the band, they were all like brothers to her, but she wanted to move on from BVB.

The set finished and Andy informed the crowed he would gladly sign anything they wanted and walked of stage. He rushed to find Eternity, telling her he _needed_ to drink something. She nodded and looked around. "Wait here, I will be ten minuets." She said.

"We haven't got ten minuets."

"Either wait ten minuets of kill a fan..."

"No, I could never do that, not to a fan."

"Then wait!" she told him, then ran off. Sandra looked at Andy. "Where is it going?" she asked, not believing he would let her out of his sight. "Too get me something to drink before I kill someone important." He answered, not moving his eyes from where Eternity had been standing.

**Okay, so what do you think so far? Hope your enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it :) please review, I will start on the new chapter pretty soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"How can you trust her?" Sandra asked. Andy looked down at her and sighed. "Who said I did?"

"You just seem to have this trust in her and I don't understand it." Andy thought this over for a few seconds. He did feel some unexplainable trust in Eternity, but he didn't understand it. He was still weary of her but had nothing against her like Sandra did. "She could have killed you." She pointed out. Andy took in one deep breathe then simply answered, "but she didn't." And that was when he realised Eternity really could be trusted, that she was just there to help.

Sandra sighed, still not understanding Andy's calm point of view. "Look, I have something to tell everyone later." She said changing the subject. "Oh yea?" Sandra nodded. There was an awkward silence until Ashley walked in. "guys, meet and greet." He said expectantly. Andy looked at him, feeling his hunger coming back. Every time he was close to Ashley his hunger came back, twice as bad. Andy could feel his fangs push there way through his gums as the urge to pounce on Ashley was becoming unbearable. Sandra looked at Andy, who was now bearing his teeth at the man in front of him.

"Ashley, move away from Andy." Eternity demanded, seeing the hunger Andy was finding hard to control. Ashley did as told, keeping his eyes set on his friend as he walked behind Eternity. The vampire girl still had her war paint and black hair but it was now done up in a scruffy ponytail. In her hand was a big black plastic bag, from which she pulled a water bottle full of ruby red liquid. She threw it to Andy, who caught it and opened it as quick as he could. Within a blink of an eye the bottle was empty and on the floor, but Andy still had blood on his mind. Eternity pulled out another bottle, which she gave to the hungry vampire in front of her. Again he gulped it down at an immense speed and chucked the bottle on the floor. Eternity threw him seven more bottles until he felt full. "Now go meet your fans." She said and pointed to the door. Ashley waited for Andy and Sandra to get to him and then walked out to see loads of fans talking to Jake and jinxx. Sandra gave Eternity a disapproving look on her way out and then put on a smile for the fans.

For three hours Eternity waited outside of the BVB tour bus, waiting for the band to return. Soon she herd Andy's unmistakably loud, low laugh, followed by many others. The band where joking about like a group of friends should but they suddenly fell quiet after seeing Eternity sitting, knees tucked up to her chest with her hands wrapped around them protectively. They just stared at her for about a minuet then Sandra walked up to the tour bus door and unlocked it. "Inside." She demanded, motioning for Eternity to get up and go in. Eternity did as told, getting in the bus followed by the other five. "Everyone, into the front room." Sandra said, throwing her keys on the nearest table. "We don't have a front room, were on a bus." Jinxx pointed out. Sandra rolled her eyes and pointed to the small sofa they had. "Sit down and button It." she said, everyone doing as told.

"Okay." Sandra said in a sigh. "I really love you guys, you're my brothers but I'm leaving the band." The men looked at Sandra in despair, all feeling suddenly depressed. "What? You're leaving black veil brides? Why?" Ashley asked, still trying to take it all in. "it's my fault isn't it." Eternity's statement made everyone move there full attention to her. "I have been asked to drum for the band modern day escape, sorry guys. I'm gone after this tour." Sandra looked down; finding this harder then she thought it would have been. Everyone in the room had frowns plastered on there faces. "What are we gonna do for a drummer?" Andy asked in disbelief. "Look, I'm sorry guys but as soon as this tour is over I'm out." She informed them. "Well that's bummed the mood." Jinxx said with a sigh. "im going to bed... floor." Eternity said, getting up and walking towards the door. Before she left the room she turned on her heel and looked at Andy. "Are you hungry?" she asked. He shook his head in reply. Eternity nodded and left to blanket and pillow that sat on the floor next to Sandra's bunk.

Eternity couldn't sleep; all she could do was think about how she had split up a band that so many people loved. The worst part was she did it for her own selfish needs. She wanted to make it up to them so bad. She thought it over for about half an hour then came up with the conclusion that the band was probably better off without her. She would have left ages ago, but Andy needed to know how to use his powers and how to feed. She also needed to stop him from ripping out Ashley's neck.

Maybe if she got someone to teach him instead of her. She thought about it for a bit, she knew loads of other vampires but most of them had better things to do and some of them were just blood thirsty animals who would drink anything and everything. She went over the list of reasonable candidates in her head but no one came to mind.

Eternity knew she couldn't leave Andy with Ashley alone. She decided that tomorrow she will teach Andy as much as possible then find someone to teach him the rest. That was her last thought before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

OXoxOX

The smell of coffee woke Eternity up that morning. She breathed it in, loving the smell. She got up and walked towards the smell. Only Sandra, jinxx and Andy were awake. "Can I get in on that coffee?" Eternity hadn't had coffee in ages and missed it so much. It was second favourite thing, her first obviously being blood. "You drink coffee?" jinxx asked confused

"Yeah, it's great." Jinxx just nodded and pored out some coffee. Eternity took it gratefully and thanked him. Andy watched curiously as Eternity sipped at the hot drink. "So can we live of food and drink?" he asked. "No, we need the nutrients from the blood." She explained.

It wasn't long before everyone was in the kitchen area, talking and laughing. "Okay, we need booze. Tell me he can get drunk." Ashley asked Eternity, whilst pointing to Andy. "Oh yea!" she said. Ashley grinned and walked to his bunk, pulling out a secret stash off beer he had hidden under it. He ran to the others holding a big box of beer. "Don't you think it's too early to be drinking?" Sandra asked. Ashley looked at his watch. "Its one thirty, therefore its okay." He told her. Sandra shrugged. "Well when you put it that way..." she reasoned.

"Okay, so it's official, by two we are all going to be pissed." Ashley said, handing everyone a bottle. "Wait; do we have a show later?"

"Andy, Andy, Andy. There is no gig today; you of all people should no that, your always cheeking. Now sit down drink the beer and get drunk with us."

"Why are all my friends so misleading?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get too pissed, we have work to do later, I wanna see if I can teach you to control your hunger. You wanting to kill Ashley all the time is getting on my nerves." Eternity told Andy before taking a sip of the beer she was handed. "Dude, it's warm." Jake complained. Ashley just shrugged it off and started drinking.

Three hours later and the floor was a sea of empty bottles. The group of people had received many complaints from other bands because of the noise they were making. Matt Good had joined them and brought more beer, letting them drink for longer. "So, you never told me. Who is this beautiful girl?" Matt asked, his words slurred slightly. "This is Eternity. I would let you have her," Andy started then paused and looked around before whispering loudly, "but I have a crush on her."

Eternity burst into fits of giggles then playfully slapped his arm. "How come you get the ladies?" Jake whined, trying to pout but grinning instead. "I don't know..." Andy answered, looking as if in deep thought. "You guys are like the perfect vampire couple!" matt squealed, clapping his hands like a teenage girl. Eternity stopped giggling and everyone's faces became serious. "Vampire?" Andy asked. Matt looked at him, a smirk growing on his face. "So my suspicions are rite, you are vamps." He said, taking another sip from his beer. Everyone's eyes were set on him. Everyone was in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

The subject quickly changed when jinxx got up, complaining he needed pizza, and fell on top of Ashley. Everyone was back to giggling and laughing about but Eternity still had a worry about Matt knowing. She was certain Matt wasn't a vampire himself, she would have smelt his scent if he was.

"Truth or dare time!" Ashley declared, pulling Eternity back to earth. "I pick jinxx." He said, pointing at his friend, who rolled there eyes and answered "dare" With a mischievous look in his eyes. "you have to make out with Jake!" Ashley said with a smirk. Everyone turned to look at Jake, who was fast asleep on the floor. "Awwww he's so cute! Can we keep him?" Eternity asked whilst stroking Jakes arm. "No, Jake is mine." Matt said, cuddling the unconscious Jake. "I'm going bed, good night pop-o-lots!" Sandra said, blowing everyone kisses. "You're boring." Andy muttered, gaining a slap around the head. "Owww!" he exaggerated.

"You still have to kiss Jake." Ashley said, crossing his arms. "Only if you go out there and find some hot chics." Jinxx challenged. "I would if you didn't scare them all away." Ashley smirked.

For a few more hours the group messed about. They got many complaints from Sandra, who had to tell them to shut up every five second. "Is Jake still sleeping?" Eternity asked before finishing the rest of her beer. Matt looked down at Jake and poked him seven times. "I think he's dead." He said.

"Nah, I'll wake him up." Andy stepped over to Jake and shook him as hard as possible. "Fuck sakes Andy not fucking cool!" Jake yelled at him and then stormed of into his room. "Oops." Andy giggled.

"Andy darling, you're drunk." Jinxx said dryly, then without warning doubled over laughing. "Yes honey and you're gorgeous."

"Hey, I thought I was yours!" Eternity pouted. "What you don't understand is I own you all." Andy slurred, adding a little nod at the end. Eternity just rolled her eyes. "I would love to stay and continue drinking, but I can't be fucked. Night y'all." And with that she was gone.

"Dude, we just lost the last girl." Ashley sighed.

"Im gonna head to the... the place where I came from." Matt said, stopping half way through for a moment to think. Andy just shrugged it off and rested his head on jinxx shoulder. "dude." Jinxx protested. Andy rolled his eyes and moved his head to the floor where he soon lost himself to sleep. The other two just shrugged and stumbled into there bunks.

XOxoXO

Shortly after midday everyone woke up. "Dude, you were really stressed out last night." Jinxx informed Jake. "Sorry guys, I get annoyed really easily when I'm pissed." He admitted.

"So how are you guys handling the hangover?" Sandra asked with a slight smirk, being the one who drank the least. "Shit." Ashley mumbled then added "what's it to you?" Sandra opened a draw and took out two big metal spoons and bashed them together as hard as she could.

Everyone else covered there ears, moaning there complaints at the load noise. "I hate you sometimes Sandra." Jinxx joked.

"Moving swiftly on." Ashley said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You guys have a gig today?" Eternity asked. The members of BVB looked between each other then all ran to there rooms to get ready for the show that was only an hour away. "I'm going for a walk." Eternity shouted to them.

"Be back in twenty minuets, I wanna do your makeup again!" Andy shouted from his room, emitting a giggle from Eternity as she walked out of the bus.

She looked around at the tour busses of all the other bands. She hadn't caught the name of this place but she really wasn't bothered. She went up to a random bus and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before a young man opened the door. He had brown short hair and a boring face. He was dressed smartly so Eternity guessed he was a band manager.

"Can I help you?" he said, not trying to hide the fact he was annoyed with the 'visitor'. Eternity swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, she was always scared of meeting knew people. "I was looking for the bus that belonged to destroy rebuild until god shows, do you know which one it is?" the man sighed a little. "You mean drugs? Yeah there over there." He pointed to the bus opposite his and closed the door after Eternity said her thanks. She turned on her heel and took a few steps till she was at the bus door. With a shaky hand she knocked on the door. She didn't know what to make of Matt, mainly because they were both drunk when they met.

Lucky for Eternity Matt was the one who opened the door. "Hey Eternity." He said with a cheeky grin. "Hi, I have a question."

"I knew you are a vamp cuz my dad was a slayer, but I'm not."

"Oh okay, thanks I guess."

"You're leaving?" Eternity nodded and said her goodbyes. Only when Matt's door shut did she realise she had forgotten the way to the BVB tour bus. "shit." she whispered to herself.

"Hey kiddo." She heard Andy's low voice from behind her, making her jump a little. She turned to look him in the eyes. "We have half an hour, so what are you going to teach me?" Eternity thought about this for a second then decided. "I will teach you how to feed, I'm getting fed up of having to get you blood." Andy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, there should be some annoying security guards somewhere; you can practise on 'em." She finished, holding Andy's wrist and dragging him through the maze of busses. "I'm still not comfortable with killing someone." He informed the vampire in front of him. "Me neither." She admitted. "So why were looking for someone can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When you said I could change my form, how much can I change?"

"You can change your hair, your eyes, your nails and a little bit of your height, nothing to major. Any way shush, I see someone." She said, stopping suddenly, causing Andy to walk into her. "sorry." He whispered, making her giggle a little. "Okay, one guy, go over there and drag him here." She instructed. He looked at her reluctantly but got the man none the less and dragged him to Eternity with ease. The man looked about forty. His hair was a faded brown and his eyes looked depressed and tired. "You know how to knock a guy out?" Andy just looked at her blankly. She wacked the man in the back of the head, hard. "That's the easy part. Now place your teeth on his neck." Andy did as told; breathing in the sent of the old mans blood. It wasn't the best smelling blood, and he guessed it wasn't going to be the best tasting, but he still craved it. "Now move your teeth along to find the vain and dig in." Andy could feel the pulse from the vain on the mans skin and didn't take long to find it. His fangs sprung to life and forced there way into the soft flesh. Blood came seeping through and Andy did as his instincts told him, he sucked it into his mouth, taking big gulps as more of the crimson liquid filled his mouth. It took about five minuets before Andy had drunk all of the substance from the man. He looked up at Eternity who smiled proudly at him, then chuckled a little. "You have a little..." she cut herself of and leaned into rub the blood that had dribbled down his chin. She wiped it of then moved her hand up and stroked his cheek. They looked intently into each others eyes until Andy moved in and touched his lips against Eternity's.

**Dun dun dun, so anyways... I don't own matt or anything either. I couldn't update yesterday cuz I was ill and I had school. I'm trying my best though. Review? Please? :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

This was all moving quickly to Eternity, she wasn't entirely sure what was happening, she knew that there were strong feelings for Andy that had been building up for the past few days but she was still so confused and just froze. Andy noticed this and pulled away, looking down at the body he still had in his grip. "So, uh, what do we do with this guy?" he asked in his well known low voice, trying to pretend that never happened. Eternity took the body from him and gently laid it on the ground. She scrapped some lose mud of the ground and sprinkled it over the dead man then gently blew on it. The body turned into a small pile of mud. Andy just stood there watching in awe; he had seen some pretty crazy stuff the past few days but never expected this.

"I was going to do your makeup." He said after a few minuets of awkward silence. Eternity nodded and let him apply the masses of makeup onto her face. "Who am I today?" she asked.

"Me." Andy smirked. He finished up and smiled. Eternity thought for a second before her hair became slightly longer, matching Andy's and her height increased. Her emerald eyes became the same icy blue as the mans in front of her. "Very nice, but your forgetting I have a highlight." He pointed to the honey coloured lump of hair that was drowning in the sea of black. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how hard it is to do highlights without a mirror." She said before a section of her hair started going brown then the same colour as Andy's. "How do I look?" she asked with a small smile. "amazing." He answered, meaning it. "Come on, I bet were late." She said, making her way through some busses. "Wrong way."

"Yep I knew that." She said turning on her heel and waiting for Andy to lead her to the bus. When they finally got there Sandra gave them a stern look. "You are late!" she pointed at Andy then at Eternity. "And you are misleading and untrustworthy!" she walked out of the bus and towards the stage where you could here the crowed chanting 'black veil brides'. Andy shrugged and followed Sandra. Eternity did so as well but made sure to stay away from all of the members of BVB, she felt as if she had disturbed them enough already.

As she watch the band please there fans she quietly sand along with them. She was thinking madly about finding someone to teach Andy so she could leave them in peace but no names came to mind. Her thoughts then travelled back to the incident with him. There was now way in hell Andy Biersack could fancy her, or was there?

She thought this over for a bit and then came to the conclusion he didn't know what he was doing, she didn't want to get her hopes up so she stuck to that.

"Eternity, can I talk to you for a few seconds." Andy asked after the band finished playing. There was a nod on her behalf so Andy shooed his other band members to go and meet the fans. "I'm so sorry about earlier, but I have to be honest I like you, a lot." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I like you too." She admitted. Again he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, this time she reacted and kissed back.

"Oh my god!" a fan girl shrieked as she saw this. Both Eternity and Andy pulled away from each other, blushing and feeling embarrassed. Andy looked at the girl then smirked he held his fingers to his lips. The girl smiled and nodded before walking away into the crowed of people who had turned up to meet the band. Eternity soon lost Andy in the BVB army but wasn't to bothered. The glares she occasionally received from Sandra reminded her she needed to find someone to replace her.

That's when it hit her, she knew the perfect person. She franticly searched her pockets, trying to find her phone. "What you looking for?" jinxx asked, walking up to her. "My phone." She said, still franticly looking for it. "It fell out of your pocket a few days ago, Sandra told me not to say anything so she could look through it. I'm sorry." He said, looking generally sorry. "Yeah it's okay, as long as you get it back for me."

"Yep, I'll give it to you as soon as we get on the bus. Come on, where heading back now anyway." She nodded and smiled at him. She liked jinxx; he had always seemed kind and funny. Eternity followed jinxx back to the bus. "Okay, I'll get your phone as soon as Sandra is in the shower." He whispered to her. The mention of a shower reminded her that she hadn't had one in ages. As if jinxx had read her mind he asked her if she wanted a shower after everyone else was done. She nodded and thanked him.

Eternity waited impatiently for jinxx to return. She started humming to herself, soon she found herself quietly singing the morticians daughter. "You have a beautiful voice." Andy said, making her jump. "thanks." She said simply.

"Eternity, showers free!" jinxx shouted from the other side of the bus. She started on her way to the bathroom but Andy called her back. "You have any clean clothes?"

"No, I didn't think I would be here that long."

"I can give you some stuff, where the same height now." He said with a smile. He walked into his room and got a black shirt and some sweatpants for Eternity. She smiled gratefully and walked into the bathroom. She peeled of her cloths and slipped into the shower, letting the warm water wash and calm her.

She walked out and put on the cloths, finding the sweatpants perfect sized but the top to small, due to her having more chest. She sighed and let herself return to her regular size, meaning the pants where now to big for her and way past her feet. Even though changing her appearance was easy, it always felt better to be your normal form. Her eyes returned to blue and her hair became shoulder length and its dyed red colour. She looked into the mirror to see what she looked like. "What does he see in me?" she asked the reflection before picking up her clothes from the floor and exiting the bathroom. She was greeted by a smiling Andy. "Your short again." he commented. "I have been changing my looks for days, being my normal self is so relaxing its worth being a midget." She said with a small smile.

"You look really tired." He told her, hugging her lightly. "That's probably because I am." She answered hugging him back and sighing. Her head was light and she felt like she could have just fell asleep right there. "Let's get you to bed." He said pulling away and looking in her eyes. "I need to find jinxx first." She said, trying her hardest not to fall on the floor and sleep. "If I get jinxx for you will you promise to sleep?" she nodded. "What do I do with these?" she asked holding up her dirty clothes. "Never mind." She said before he could answer. Eternity had found a small white plastic bag in her pocket and placed the cloths inside. Andy smiled and bent down to kiss her. "bed." He said and then walked off to find jinxx as promised.

"Eternity was looking for you." Andy informed his friend after finding him in his bunk. "I know, give her this?" jinxx threw a small cheap red phone at his friend. "Will do."

"Oh, and Andy?"

"Yea?"

"You two make a good couple." Andy felt his cheeks burning slightly.

"How did you know?"

"Well, if you where trying to keep it a secret don't kiss each other with loads of people around." There was an eye roll from Andy as he returned to give Eternity her mobile. "thanks." She said as she took the phone. "night." He said before heading to bed himself. Sandra walked in at that point to get to her bunk. Discretely, Eternity hid the phone. Sandra glared at the girl on the floor before turning of the light by the switch near her bed and going to sleep.

Eternity went through the contacts on her phone, stopping one and texting them.

_Eternity: hi cc, I know we haven't spoke in ages but I have a favour to ask. I turned THE Andy Biersack into a vamp but need someone to teach him stuff._

_Cc: why me? Hi btw_

_Eternity: cuz you owe me one..._

_Cc: fine, I will be there at 6:45 sharp, see u soon._

Eternity put her phone away, satisfied that she had done well and could leave the band in peace. Although the thought of leaving Andy made her feel upset and depressed she knew this was best.

Eternity put this all behind her for now and fell into the deep sleep she had been craving for.


	9. Chapter 9

Eternity could hear her name being called softly but she ignored it and kept her eyes shut. Something grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her sleeping body. Eternity still didn't react. Again her name was called and she was shook more vigorously. She slowly got up and forced her heavy eyelids open. The sight of CC woke her up even more. Her eyes opened wide and a smile spread across her lips as she hugged her best friend for the first time in months. "Hey Enzi." He whispered hugging her back. Her smile widened at the mention of the nickname CC had given her when they first met.

"How'd you get in?" she asked trying hard not to wake anyone up as she got up from her bed. "You know me..." he said with a smirk. Eternity said nothing else, CC never revealed his tricks so it was completely pointless to ask. "I missed you." CC said whilst helping his friend to her feet. "I missed you too, you know you like a brother to me." She said. They hugged each other again quickly before Eternity reached into her pocket to find her notebook and pen. She quickly wrote a note and put it on the coffee maker. Then she wrote another not and snuck into Jinxx and Andy's room to place it at the bottom of his bed. She left, not making a single sound during the process. "You like him." CC stated, gaining an eye roll from Eternity.

She rolled up the sheets she had been using the past few days and collected her bag of dirty clothes. "You're leaving in that? You're in your pyjamas, well Andy's pyjamas." CC asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have nothing else. And how do you know there Andy's?"

"The sent. You have money?"

"Nope."

"here." He handed her his wallet which she just stared at in disbelief. "I cant take your whole wallet."

"Why not? I don't need it. Besides I have a job, which means I get more money soon. You should try it, jobs a pretty useful when you're poor like yourself." He said with a smirk. "Ha-ha very funny. Look I'll see you soon, call me if you need help. Oh and watch out for Sandra she is just..." she cut her self of with a sigh. "Thank you CC I really appreciate It." she gave him another tight hug and they said there goodbyes. She took his wallet and left.

After closing the door she let out a long sigh. The air was cold to her skin and the sky was still a dark blue. She looked around to see the sun staring to make its way into the sky. Deciding that would be the best direction to head in she started running towards the big source of light and quickly found her way out of the maze of parked busses and into a street. There was a cloths shop that she liked the look of, Hot Topic. She sat outside the store and waited for it to open.

OXoxOX

"What do you mean she's gone?" Andy asked Sandra after she finished explaining that Eternity was no longer on the floor. "Guys?" jinxx interrupted. "There was a note in the kitchen, and one on your bed." He pointed to the folded sheet of paper on the bed then held up the one that was placed in his hand. "Read it out." Andy said quietly.

"dear guys and girl,  
>for the time I spent with you I had fun but I noticed I was getting in the way, that is why I have left you. I know Andy has so much more to learn, and someone needs to stop his from doing something, that it why I have asked a good friend to teach him for me. I'm sure you will get along with CC much more then me. He should be in the kitchen, steeling your biscuits.<br>Thanks again from Eternity."

He read aloud. Right there and then Andy's heart broke, he could swear he herd it crack in two. Then he remembered the folded paper at the foot of his bed. Slowly he reached for it and unfolded it. He read it to himself.

_Dear Andy,  
>you have been the first person I have ever transformed and I am sorry we had to meet in this way. I do like you, very much; some people may even call it love. I hope you and CC get along very well, he is like a brother to me and I hope you treat him the same way you did me.<br>Love from eternity. Xx_

Again there was another pain in his chest. He re-folded the note then placed it in his pocket, then got up and stalked over to the kitchen area. Sure enough CC was sitting on one of the sides and chewing on a chocolate coated digestive, swinging his legs happily as he swallowed. Jinxx walked in as well but CC still hadn't noticed there presence. Sandra walked in and cleared her throat, grabbing the mans full attention. He gave them a little wave. "I'll get you more biscuits, I'm CC by the way."

"Andy." he introduced himself holding out a hand for CC to shake. "Oh, your the one Enzi has the hots for."

"Enzi?"

"My nickname for Eternity." Andy nodded.

"So... what's happening?" Ashley asked walking in with Jake close behind him. "This is CC and he's replacing Eternity." Andy informed him with a small sigh. Jinxx, being the only one who knew how Andy really felt, put his hand sympathetically on his friends shoulder. When everyone was caught up in convocation jinxx dragged his friend into another room. "How you holding up?"

"I feel like crap."

"You really like her." Andy answered with a nod. Jinxx sighed and engulfed his friend in a hug. "Look, Eternity really liked you, she will be back."

"How can you tell?"

"I saw it in her eyes, she always looked incomplete without you there, she needs you." He told his friend and meaning it. Andy took a moment to think. He decided that there was no way Eternity could have got far in the time it had been, then he realised he didn't know when she left. He thanked Jinxx then went to see CC. "when did she leave?" he asked in a hurry. CC looked at his watch and informed him it was about an hour ago. Andy nodded his thanks before running out of the tour bus door and out into the cool breeze.

The sun had almost fully risen and Andy tried to think about vampire movies. Soon he came to the conclusion that they never went into the sunlight so he went the opposite direction and out of the bus park and into a forest that seemed to go on forever. He kept running, not stopping for anything. He stumbled on some rocks but quickly collected himself and kept going. With each step his hunger came on, getting stronger and stronger. His fangs sprung to life, begging to pierce the soft flesh of an innocent human and dry them of the liquid that keeps the alive. As he ran he tried to shake the thought of blood but found it hard to achieve. He let out an aggravated sigh as he kept going. He closed his eyes in annoyance, meaning he missed the tree trunk that was sticking out of the floor, and tripped. He fell hard to the floor, twisting his ankle and landing awkwardly on his wrist, which let out a loud snap. He let out a groan in pain and tried to get up. His leg gave way under his weight and he fell to the ground. Again he tried to get up, but still found it hard. He rolled over to his front and tried to crawl. He soon fell due to having one snapped wrist. He didn't feel like giving up so he put in all his enjoy into leaning on a tree and standing up. He did so, wincing at the pain in his left ankle and right knee. After discovering his ankle wasn't as painful as his knee he started to limp back to the bus, putting most of his weight on his left leg. He had no idea how far he had run but he knew it was far, he had been running faster then normal and thought it had something to do with being a vampire. The thought of vampires reminded him how hungry he really was. He limped as fast as he could but the hunger was unbearable and he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. His fangs still needing to sink into that single vain that held the thing he needed most. His starvation soon took over his body, his eyes shut and he collapsed onto the floor of twigs and leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Eternity left the shop wearing her new outfit. Her shirt was black and had a picture of vampire teeth on. She had red jeans and black converse. A black and red stripy jumper was tied around her waist. Her hands were covered in fingerless fishnet gloves that went just past her wrists.

It suddenly hit her that she had no place to stay, but wasn't too worried, CC had a surprising amount of money in his wallet. She decided to look through the newspaper for anyone looking for a flat mate. Eternity looked around the unfamiliar town she was in. there was a small corner shop she walked into and found a small newspaper.

She went through the list of people looking for a flat mate. There were a few strange ones that didn't strike her fancy at all. She shook her head at a particularly horrible looking one then found one that looked almost perfect. She got out her mobile and dialled the number that was in the add.

"Hello?" the phone answered quickly.

"Hello, is this fern? I'm calling about the flat."

"Oh, yea. Well, if you can come today you can see it."

"That would be great."

"Okay, so about 1:00? You know where it is?"

"Yep, I have all day to find it. Thank you." Eternity hung up and sighed, this was the beginning of her new life. She read the advertisement again to find out what road the house was on. It wasn't far away and she soon found the exact place.

It was a tall, grey, brick building. There wasn't much to look at, just a door and a load of windows. There was the odd flower here and there, trying to brighten up the dull place, and failing. Again Eternity looked at the paper again to see which floor it was on and what room it was. "Floor six, room fourteen." She read out load. She looked down at her watch to see she still had three hours to wait. She sighed and decided to walk around town for a bit and grab someone to eat.

After she fed she walked around a little more, stopping to look at herself in a shop window. She admired her knew shirt then thought about how much she liked the black hair. She was silently looking until something else turned up in her reflection, Andy. He was lying lifeless on the floor and his arm look awkwardly twisted. Eternity gasped and turned around, finding nothing there. She sighed, finding it weird and wandering if something was wrong but she shook it off and continued looking around the town.

OXoxOX

"It's been three hours, where the fuck did he go?" Sandra asked in a panic. CC got up from the kitchen side he was perched on and walked toward the door. "So why do you think he would go?"

"For Eternity." Jinxx mumbled, looking down. Sandra looked at jinxx in shock. "What makes you think Andy would go after that piece of crap?" she asked. "Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because he loves her." jinxx sighed, feeling like he shouldn't have told anyone. Sandra looked as if she had been slapped across the face but before she could say anything CC said, "I might be able to track him, I know his scent and he cant of gone to far." Everyone looked at him. "What are we waiting for then?" Ashley asked, getting his boots on, followed by everyone else.

"I know his scent, I'm pretty sure I can track him down." CC said as he opened the door and walked outside. The sun was now up. CC took a second to think about how much he hated the sun and then focused on the task in hand. A small breeze blew in there faces and CC breathed it in. he noticed a faint scent, one he recognised as Andy's. "He's gone that way." He said, staring to lead them out of the bus park and into a deep forest.

They walked for half an hour before CC could get an accurate direction to be walking. He turned left slightly and continued walking. It was another hour before the small black outline of a body came into view. Everyone started running towards it, quickly feeling relived to see there friend but a new panic had come over them. "Andy!" ash said, desperately trying to wake his friend up.

Andy was out cold; the only thing he was aware of was the smell of blood coming from Ashley. His fangs sprung to life and before he knew it his body had taken over. He shot up and aimed for Ashley's neck. His fangs hit the vain first time and he started drinking from his friend. Desperately Ashley tried to pull away from Andy but couldn't because if he did Andy would rip out half of his neck. The mans sight became blurred as he lost huge amounts of blood at a ridiculous speed. He yelled out as the pain took over his body. The last thing he saw before it all went black was everyone pulling Andy of him CC dragging a struggling Andy deeper into the forest.

OXoxOX

Eternity was on her way to see the flat. She climbed up l load of stairs, reaching the top and seeing the lift she could have easily took. She just rolled her eyes and walked through the hall, looking at all the brown doors, trying to find number fourteen. She soon came up to it, the white plastic numbers on the door looking as if they could fall of at any minuet. Eternity knocked seven steady times on the door and waited for someone to answer. A girl, looking about Eternity's age, answered the door. Her hair was black and down, a side fringe swept neatly over one of her brown eyes. She wore black skinny jeans and a dark purple top and a black hooded jumper slung over it, only half zipped up. Her skin was pale and her face was kind. She was pretty much the same size as Eternity.

"Hi I'm Willow." The girl greeted her. They shook hands and exchanged smiles. "I'm Eternity." Willow showed Eternity around the flat. You walked into a kitchen and dinning area, a front room joined to it. To the left was a bathroom and straight ahead where two rooms, the left was willows and the right was empty. "This would be yours if you live here." Willow said.

The room wasn't big but wasn't too small either. The walls where white and the floor was a light coloured wood with a black rug on the floor at the end of the double bed. The sheets and curtains where black and besides the bed was a small wooden desk. Eternity nodded in approval. They walked back into the front living area and sat onto the black leather sofa. "Do you want anything to drink?" willow asked, getting a nod in reply then added "coffee, black." Willow went to making the coffee then walked back over and put the mugs on the small coffee table in front of the sofa. "Are you interested in the room?" willow asked.

"Yeah, if you let me stay I will."

"And you can pay for your half of the rent?"

"Yep."

"Well, you can more in today. Are you going to go get your stuff?" after Eternity explained that the small bag of old cloths was all she had she decided to go shopping again, for more clothes.

As Eternity walked back into the brown hallway she caught her reflection in a mirror. But Andy was on the floor again, this time his eyes open and red. He looked strained and in pain. She blinked and he disappeared. At this point Eternity knew something wasn't rite. She fought the urge to run after him, she ruined the bands life so she wouldn't see them again. She also needed a change in look. She turned her hair electric blue and then went back to hot topic and brought a blue top to match. This was her knew start.


	11. Chapter 11

CC desperately tried to calm Andy down but he was so panicked and confused. "Ash." He whispered to himself, regretting what he had done. "Look, Ashley will be fine, just talk to me. Why did you run off like that? You could have got yourself killed."

"For Eternity, I would die for her."

"She went away to make your life easier, not for you to break your wrist."

"I just want her back. Why did she have to go? I want her back! Eternity come back!" he yelled into the air, eyes glazed over with tears. CC put his hand on Andy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him then led him over to Ashley's limp body. Andy fell onto his knees, making one crack but he ignored the stabbing pain and looked at his friend then up to the others who were watching the lifeless man with worry plastered over their faces. He whispered his Ashley's name. His friend didn't reply. Sandra explained that she had found a pulse and he was still lightly breathing, although it was barley visible. "Can you guys take him back? Andy and I need to chat." CC said, standing close to the confused vampire. Jinxx put Ashley over his shoulder as gently as he could and started walking back out of the forest and to the bus, followed by Jake and Sandra.

"Okay, so what's the damage?"

"I think I have broken my wrist and my leg really hurts. Fucked up my ankle a bit as well."

"You sure that's it?"

"There's a massive split in my heart." Andy mumbled quietly.

"You still hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." CC nodded and took off his black jumper, making a sling out of it for Andy's arm. "Well get you fixed up in the bus, if any one ask say you were mucking about with Jinxx and fell." Andy nodded. CC started looking at Andy's leg and ankle. "So how do you know Eternity?" Andy asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "I accidently bit her, that's when we met. She didn't like me at all for ages. She even tried to kill me once. But soon we stared getting closer and then inseparable. She's like my sister now." Andy nodded, hiding the jealousy that was starting to grow. He hated the thought of Eternity getting close to another guy. "I want her back." He whispered to himself. "You always want the want that you cant have, cuz love isn't always fair." CC told him firmly, looking him straight in the eyes. "i cant believe she did this to us. Look what Eternity did to me!" he shouted again. "Come on, well go get a snack and you can perform. I will call Enzi later." Andy hesitantly nodded and the two men went looking for some unsuspecting prey.

XOxoXO

Eternity was pretty happy with the flat and her flat mate. After discovering she was a couple of hundred miles away from where BVB where she felt as if she could relax a little more. She was now in California and even though she had no idea where she was before the ache in her legs told her she had run VERY far. But she still missed the entire band, even Sandra's glares. And as much as she tried to get him out of her head, Andy kept popping back into her thoughts. She had good times with all of them but now she was going to have to move on. "Hello Eternity." Willow said walking through the door, holding a few shopping bags. "Wow. I still can't get over the blue hair." She said. Eternity just giggled and walked over to help her unpack. A faint smell enchanted her, making her go to one of the bags, she dug her hand in and pulled out a fresh uncooked chicken. She sighed at the smell of raw meat, recognising it and almost tasting the scent. She put it down and tried to ignore it. "I will do the shopping this month, next time it's your turn." Willow said then handed Eternity some paper. "You have to fill this out, sorry; I know it's a pain in the arse." She said with a small smile. Eternity took it and read it through. "So what job do you do?" willowed asked, reminding Eternity she was in desperate need of getting employed. "I'm looking for a job." She said after a short pause to think how to word it. Willow just nodded. "I have one last question, what music do you like?"

"Black veil brides, my chemical romance, escape the fate, bullet for my valentine. I could go on but we would be here for years. Music is my life though." Willows smiled widened.

"You my friend have an amazing taste in music; we are going to get along just fine." Eternity smiled and they started a long chat on all there favourite bands and music, until the conversation moved on to black veil brides. Willow told her new friend how she had two tickets but no one to go with, then asked Eternity to go with her. All she could do was sigh and nod, then put on a fake smile and pretended to look happier then anybody else in the world. Something in her wanted to leave right there and then and another part of her was telling her that out of all the stupid things she had ever done this was pretty much on top.

They talked about it for a while, deciding who could go as whom. Although the concert was a few months away willow seemed very excited. "I also have backstage passes so we can actually get time to talk to them." Willow added, making Eternity's heart stop. "I'm going to head to bed; it's been a long day and all." She said, feeling panic build up inside of her.

In her room she looked out of the window, catching a fain reflection. Again she could see Andy, but he was yelling something. He continued yelling until Eternity could actually hear him yelling her name. She turned away but couldn't shake the sound of his voice out of her head. She dived onto her bed and dunked her head under her pillow, eventually making Andy's distressed voice go away.

Eternity soon feel asleep but it didn't bring much relief. Throughout the whole night she was dreaming of Andy almost killing Ashley and CC trying to drag a crying Andy away.

When Eternity finally woke up she found she was in a pool of sweat and her heart was beating fast because she couldn't get the image of Andy out of his head.

**I don't own any of the bands listed above. (Although it would be amazing if I did) :) soz I didn't update yesterday fanfic was being so slow. :( So anyways... I will give out cyber cookies to all of those who review :) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about two months since CC had joined the boys, and it was now there fifth gig with him drumming. Andy had learnt pretty much everything possible and had accepted the fact that Eternity was gone; at least that's what he wanted everyone else to think. The thought of the girl still ripped his heart into smaller pieces then he thought possible. "Come on, we have a crowed out there." Ashley said, cheeky grin plastered on his face and bass hanging around his neck. The two men ran on stage, ready to entertain the sea of people in front of the.

It was almost the end and as Andy sang the last few words of Carolyn he felt a strong wave of excitement and fear pass through him, as if he was about to do something that was going to change his life. He shook it off and said goodbye to the cheering crowed, telling them there was a meet and greet in an hour. With the rest of BVB, the singer walked off the stage and took a gulp of blood he had got from a teenager that had tried to kill a young lady, Andy saw it as his good deed of the day, saving someone.

"Hey, we have some kids with backstage passes." Ashley said with a wide smile, to which Andy returned. The two men joined the rest of the band, but paused for a second to ask Jinxx and Jake where CC had gotten to, he was nowhere in sight. Everyone's thoughts of where the drummer could have gotten two where interrupted when two girls walked up to the band, one jumping with joy, the other looking down as if she wanted to be anywhere but there. Andy gave the girls a heart-warming smile despite the fact only one of them could see it. He looked down at the girl, who was watching her feet, and felt a twinge of sadness, as if he should be with her, holding her and should never let go. "I'm willow." the black hair girl said with the biggest grin ever. "And this is my friend..."

"I'm..." She slowly looked at the band, emerald eyes full of fear and glistening tears that were threatening to spill out. "Eternity." She breathed out her name, but all of BVB could hear it as clear as day. At that point CC came running up to the group of people. "Eternity's hear!" he said quickly then moved his eyes to see that very girl. Willow was completely lost at this point, not knowing what the hell was going on. "So do you know the band?" she asked in a confused tone. Slowly Eternity nodded in conformation. "I think Eternity and I should have a little chat." Andy said, keeping his eyes firmly on the blue haired girl, who was now shaking with fear. He led her away into another room where the walls where green and it was much more quiet.

There was an awkward silence, Andy just stared at Eternity. She wasn't sure if he was going to shout her or hit her, but she was almost certain it was going to be one of the two. Andy wasn't sure what he was going to do either, thousands of emotions where coursing through his system. "Why the fuck did you go?" he shouted at her, making the girl flinch. "Because I was ruining your life, I wrecked everything and you would have been better off without me."

"Didn't you get it when I said I loved you? I almost killed my friend because of you! I went out god knows how many times just to look for you! I wanted to find you, to tell you I needed you but you where just gone and I couldn't do shit about it! Do you even know what its like to have your heart ripped into shreds?"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't easy for me either!" Eternity argued back, stuttering between tears, the tears that made Andy feel so bad. "Look, I don't want a massive argument; I just want you to leave."

"What about Willow? She was so excited to meet you guys; I can't ruin it for her."

"Fine, just don't even talk to me." And with that Andy left Eternity in the room by herself. She wiped away the tears and looked into the small mirror that was put up on the wall. Her makeup was smudged and her eyes where bulged and red.

She didn't even try to fix herself and the terrible state she was in; she just leant against the wall and let her body slid down it. She put her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, creating her own imaginary safety bubble. She let silent tears stain her cheeks as she sat there, thinking about all the mistakes she had made with Andy, and how coming back was the biggest one. Her thoughts where interrupted by a sudden burst of anger and hatred that she had for herself. A cold, hoarse scream escaped Eternity's lips and she moved her head back to hit the wall behind her as hard as she could. CC came running in, sitting next to Eternity and wrapping and arm around her in comfort. She instantly felt calm and lent into her friends chest. "What's happened?" he asked her whilst stroking her long hair lovingly. "I can't ever talk to Andy again. I don't know if can manage it though."

"He told you to stay away?" There was a nod from Eternity. CC got up and began walking out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Andy."

"No, please don't!" she shouted after him but he was already gone. Eternity let out a long aggravated sigh then went back to the mirror and watched as she wiped of the last of her makeup. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to make them look less red but fail. She hoped to hell the dim lights of the rest of the building would hide the fact she had been crying, then jogged out of the room to meet Willow and say goodbye to the rest of the band. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" She heard jinxx's familiar voice behind her. She turned to see him smiling down at her and then hugged him tightly. "I missed you to." He said, hugging back. "Where's my hug?" Jake asked in mock hurt the sandwiched Eternity between him and his friend. Before she knew it, Ashley was attached to the group hug as well. "Dudes, I need to breath." Eternity squealed, pretending to choke. "No you don't." Jinxx pointed out and squeezed her harder. "Okay, but if I get hugged anymore I'm going to become some weird deformed mutated thing." She said, trying to wiggle her way free. The men soon realised her with smiles. Over in the corner Willow was talking to Andy and CC was waiting for their conversation to end. "So, how'd you meet Willow? She's hot." Ashley said with a cheeky smirk. "I don't even want to know what's running through your mind." She answered him. "Oh, I can totally see it." Jake said with a growing smile, then high-fiving Ashley. "Jinxx, man, tell me you see what were seeing."

"Sorry guys, I only see that stuff with Sammie." He said in defence. "Guys, there is a girl still here." Eternity pointed out, starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation. The three men just rolled there eyes playfully.

Willow ran up to Eternity, a massive grin plastered on her face. "Come on, we better go." She said, smiling kindly at her friend. Eternity hugged jinxx, Jake and Ashley goodbye then told her friend to wait there while she said goodbye to CC. When she did find him he gave her the tightest hug he could, lifting her up to his height. "You will always be my sister and no matter what I will always be there for you." He whispered into her ear. "And you're forever my brother." He put her down and waved her goodbye. "Love you." They said to each other at the same time.

Before Eternity left she caught a glimpse of CC talking to Andy, who looked regretful. Then she and Willow walked away from the building. Eternity didn't look back; she couldn't believe what she was leaving behind. "So how do you know 'em?" Willow asked, still feeling the buzz from meeting the band. "Just some stuff, not really that important."

"So what were you and Andy talking about?"

"We just had a little argument and stuff." Eternity and Willow where best friends, so when it came to lying, it never happened. They told each other most things, as long as it didn't cross the line. "I want to know everything."

"Well then hold on tight, this is one hell of a story. I'm a vampire and I turned Andy into one as well, then we had a thing that only jinxx knew about. Then Sandra left the band and I thought it was my fault so I asked CC to help Andy learn how to use his powers and turns out he's a pretty good drummer, so he replaced Sandra." She said, looking her friend deep in the eyes. "Okay, now the truth." Willow said, not believing what she just heard. It only took a quick look at Eternity's fangs for her to believe it. "So what happened with Andy?"

"He hates me." Eternity sighed sadly. "Come on, let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're a fucking idiot!" CC told Andy, looking at him sternly. Andy was taken back by his friend's sudden outburst. Andy stuttered a "what."

"for two months you would get up at five in the morning to secretly look for that girl then come back home with tears in your eyes because you wouldn't find her and now, when you finally have the chance to get her back you tell her to leave you alone? What the fuck where you thinking when you told her to go, where you even thinking?"

Andy swore under his breath then ran out of the room in search of Eternity. He ran further and further from the venue in search of the girl he loved.

Two figures came into sight, getting into a car. The light reflected on the blue hair of one of them and Andy instantly knew who they where. "Eternity!" he shouted, ignoring his burning throat. At her name, Eternity whipped her head around, seeing Andy run up to her at full speed. He stopped only a few centimetres in front of the two girls. Eternity looked at Andy with wide, nervous eyes. "Eternity, I made a mistake, please will you have me back?" He pleaded. With a small smile Eternity nodded. That smile grew into a huge grin when Andy lent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Willow stood uncomfortably as the two locked lips but didn't want to ruin the magical moment, but someone else did. "Ewww that's gross!" Jinxx shouted, walking up to the group. Blushing, Andy and Eternity pulled away from each other. "Dude, they where having a 'moment', you don't ruin a 'moment'." Willow said with a smirk. Andy's face turned serious and he looked down on Eternity. "Would you and Willow come with us on the rest of the tour?" he asked, looking hopefully at the blue haired girl. "I don't want anything more." Willow gleamed then jumped up and down. "Fuck yeah!" she giggled. "But what about the car?" she added after calming down. "It's a small ford, was it really that precious?" jinxx asked, kicking the small red car. Willow's smile returned as she ran back into the direction they had came from. Everyone sighed then followed. "We're having a race." Eternity smirked after catching up with her friend. They all counted down from three then ran as fast as they could. The two vampires left the others behind, having a private race of there own. They looked into each others eyes while still running at top speed they let out a little laugh then turned to look ahead of them again, seeing they were pretty close to the building. They franticly tried to stop from crashing into the bricks, only just missing. A few minuets later the other two came running after them, completely out of breath. "I... hate... vampires!" jinxx said in-between ragged breaths. There was a small laugh from everyone then they turned to go inside the building.

"I'm missing something." Ashley stated once he saw Andy with his arm wrapped around Eternity's shoulder. "These fine ladies's are coming with us." Andy said with a smirk. Ashley nodded and looked down at Willow and smiled at her in a flirtatious way. Willow felt her cheeks burn in a blush but returned the smile. "Dude, back off, your don't even know her." Jake whispered as he passed her friend. "Jealous." Ashley said after Jake was out of earshot.

OXoxOXO

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Eternity asked, already feeling tired. "For tonight you will have to sleep on the floor, unless you wanna top and tale with one of us guys." Andy suggested. "I don't mind with Willow." Jake and Ashley said in union. "Jake, maybe we should chat." Ashley said, leading his friend out of the room. Everyone else giggled between them. "I feel loved." Willow gleamed. "I'll go with you." Andy said quickly, hoping he wasn't rushing anything. She nodded with a small smile. "Okay, Ashley is going with Willow." Jake declared.

After the sleeping arrangements where sorted, everyone headed to the separate rooms. "Hey, can I borrow some sweatpants and shirt?" Eternity asked. Andy threw her some cloths and she ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. Andy crawled into the bunk and Eternity sat next to then lay down next to him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She snuggled up close to him, not ever wanting to leave his side. "I love you, and this is the happiest I have been in months." He whispered into her ear. She turned round to face him. "I love you two." They shared a deep, passionate kiss then held each other tight. "As soon as I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth and I still think it now. I am so sorry for shouting at you earlier, I was just so confused, I wasn't thinking straight and I had missed you so much. Please just promise me you won't leave me broken hearted again."

"I promise. I don't ever want to leave your side, Andy you are the reason I want to keep on living. i love you. Good nig I hope you have the sweetest of dreams."

"I'll be dreaming of you, you don't get much sweeter then that. Eternity smiled then buried her head in Andy's chest and fell into a deep sleep with a smile on her face.

**Hia, I now this is short but I have family over so I haven't had that much time. Hope you're enjoying it, please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Eternity woke at her sudden hunger. Slowly she sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping Andy or Jinxx, and walked out of the room. The smell of Ashley's blood filled her nostrils as she stopped outside, unable to move further away from it. She mentally cursed herself then, with much effort, walked away from his room and out of the tour bus. It was still dark, the sun not showing any signs of rising soon, but she was welcoming it, loving the eerie surroundings and relaxing silence. The calls of many nocturnal creatures filled her ears as she walked around, looking for some unsuspecting prey to cure her extreme craving. A rustle, not far of, caused her head to whip round in the direction of the sound, her instincts starting to take over as long, gleaming fangs sprouted and her, once emerald eyes, became white and looked colder then ice. Something moved again and she was ready to pounce, all feelings of love and happiness behind her, this was her top priority. Something came into sight and Eternity leaped for it, stopping when she recognised the scent. "Whoa!" Matt said, holding his hands up protectively. "What the hell are you doing here?" Eternity asked, annoyed she couldn't kill the person in front of her. Matt just shrugged. "You're not touring with BVB." Again Matt responded with a shrug. Then it came to her, the way he knew she and Andy where vampires, the way he said his father was a slayer. It was so obvious he too was a slayer and Eternity mentally kicked herself for not working it out sooner. "You caught up yet?" he asked sarcastically, pulling out a long spiked piece of dark coloured wood, complete with a small cross engraved at the top. "Well the cross isn't necessary, that's a total myth. Would have thought you would know that." She pointed out with a raised eyebrow. He just chuckled slightly and stroked the stake as if it was the most precious thing he owned. "Well, it's a little bit of a tradition, and who am I to argue with that?"

"So, I guess you're going to try and kill me now." He laughed a little then looked her straight in the eyes. "No, I'm going to starve you until you have no choice but to kill someone you love, then I can expose you for the real monster you are." Eternity suddenly wished he was just going to try and kill her; she so badly couldn't coup with hunger because it was her biggest weakness. "And I have already started; I am the one who caused you to feel as starved as you are." She shook her head and then started walking away, further from the tour bus and out into a small town, Matt following closely behind. "Quit following me! I could kill you within a heartbeat; in fact, I don't know why I haven't!"

"You haven't because I could kill you just as easily."

"I am stronger, faster and more powerful then you, what are you talking about?"

"You and I both know that if this stake pours any of your blood you would die. We both have power in this game, but trust me, I will always be on top." he said edging closer to her and threatening her with the weapon. In a sigh of defeat Eternity turned on her heel to head back to the bus. "I was having a good time before you showed up." She mumbled, starting to open the door. "It's my job." She walked into the bus but stopped at Matt calling her name. "If you tell anyone, even your precious Andy, blood will be spilt." And with a sick smile plastered over his face, he left. Eternity shut the door and let out a long, aggravated sigh before returning to the room she was in. "Eternity? Where the hell have you been?" a concerned Andy wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I just went to get a snack." He pulled back and looked at her. "Well you're obviously still hungry." He pointed out, reminding Eternity that her fangs where still out and her iris's where still an unnatural white. "Yeah, I could find anything."

"Well you're going to have to sort it out soon." He said with concern plastered over his face. "Yeah, I will look around later." She said, falling onto the bunk and pretending to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to talk about it. Andy just sat down next to her, smoothing her hair down lovingly. With a sigh he got up and walked into the kitchen area, having a gut feeling something was wrong. He looked around the room, then out of the window. The sun was visible and he knew it wouldn't be long before jinxx was up; he was always awake at the most ridiculous hours. "I didn't know you where capable of being awake this early." Jinxx said, walking into the kitchen right on cue. "Well I had some stuff on my mind and couldn't sleep."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"When I woke up Eternity was gone and when she came back she said she went to eat something, she was obviously still starving when she got back but just threw herself on the bed and went to sleep. And now I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen, and jinxx, I'm scared. I'm scared for Eternity and I'm scared for you guys, you have no idea what its like when you need blood, your instincts take over your mind and if Eternity's hungry she will go for the closest food sours, you lot." He said, feeling better after explaining everything to his friend. "You need to talk to her, ask her if anything is bothering her. You could even get CC to talk to her, those two are like family. But no matter what, everyone on this bus will be there for you two. That's a promise."

"Thanks man, I dunno what I would do without you."

At that moment Ashley and Willow walked in, waving at the two men. They all said there good mornings and made coffee. Jake soon came in and poured his own, followed by CC. They all stood silently just looking around the room until Eternity joined them, fangs still out and starvation taking over her body. She poured herself some coffee, hoping it would help, but it didn't. The atmosphere was incredibly awkward as everyone started at Eternity. "What?" she asked, feeling frustrated. Everyone but Andy shrugged and walked out of the room. "Eternity, what's up? You look like you could rip out someone's neck at any point." Eternity sighed, knowing this was true, but couldn't risk it. She knew matt didn't intend on killing just her, but Andy as well. He was out to kill any vampire, as long as he got the rush and, most importantly, the credit. He didn't do it to save lives, he did it for his own selfish wants, and he was in it for the power he felt just before the final kill. "I just... I don't know. I'm going for a walk." She declared, hoping Matt wouldn't be outside waiting for her. "Can I come?" Andy asked wanting to know what was going on. "Yeah, it will be nice." She agreed, starting to walk towards the door then remembering she wasn't actually dressed. "Okay, I'm getting changed first, and maybe you should too." They both walked past the room everyone was in. they where playing the Xbox jinxx demanded to have with them. Then they walked into there room and got changed, looking away from each other as they did so.

**Okay, so I have writers block, I have an idea in my head but its not there yet, I'm working on it though... plz review :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

"You're going to have to eat something pretty soon." Andy pointed out as they walked out of the bus. "I know, let's go get something." She said, hoping she wouldn't be stopped by Matt or anything else. There was an old man, walking around, not really doing anything. Eternity chose him to be her victim, she always tried to go for elderly people, they didn't have the best tasting blood but she figured they only had a little life left so it wasn't to cruel. Slowly the two walked behind the man and with one quick movement had him pinned on the floor, Eternity's fangs inches from his neck. Just as she lent down to feast she herd a voice in her head. "Not the smartest move. You take one drop of blood and I will slit Andy's throat." Said Matt's sinister voice, then with a dark chuckle, he added, "I'm rite behind you." Eternity jumped of the man and shot her head around to look for any signs of the slayer but there was none. "Are you okay?" Andy questioned with a confused expression. With a nod, Eternity helped the old man to his feet, apologised and started back towards the bus. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're starving and you're just going to ignore it?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what? Keep yourself alive? I will force you to eat if I have to." Eternity just ignored him and kept walking, but was pulled back by Andy, who had a firm hold on the girls arm. "I can't let you back onto that bus like this so please, just talk to me."

"I cant, I know you don't understand it but I can't."

"Why? Don't you trust me?" his expression turned from confused to hurt. "No, I trust so much, of course I do, but I can't." Andy instructed her to wait there and not move then ran of. CC was by Eternity's side about a minuet later but no sign of the singer returning anytime soon. "Hey bro." She greeted her friend. Every time she called him family he automatically smiled, to him it was one of the best feelings ever. "Hello little sis. You okay, any problems? Is anything bothering you? Can I help in any way?"

"Well first off, take the little out, I don't need reminding of my height!" she said in mock hurt. "And second, Andy sent you, didn't he." It was more of a statement then a question, but CC still nodded. "Look I can't tell you, okay? I want to, I really do, but I can't and you are going to have to live with that." CC knew she wouldn't crack, but warned her Andy was worried sick, then left her to think.

"How'd you get in my head?" she asked, knowing Matt would be close. "It's a simple trick, any slayer can do it and I bet it freaks you right out." He said, walking up to her. "I hate you, so much." A smirk was plastered over his face. "How long until you become a savage beast? How long before you find yourself killing the ones you love? The guilt will never wash off, you will have to live with It." he teased and threatened her with his stake again, trailing it along the pale skin on her exposed arms. She hissed at him instinctively and then grabbed the stake from his hands and dropping it, suddenly feeling her hands burn. "Oh, and by the way, the cross does affect you." he added, cockily. She grimaced at him and then turned on her heel to get back to the bus.

"Eternity, I beg you, just eat something." Jinxx pleaded. She just shook her head, looking away from him. The pain of being near a human was unbearable, she wanted to feed. Then it struck her, the unmistakable smell of blood came through the room. "Ah, shit!" someone exclaimed from the kitchen. Everyone rushed in to see Ashley sitting on the floor with large amounts of crimson liquid running out of a gash in his arm. "What happened?" Willow asked, rushing towards him. He informed everyone he fell and jinxx and Jake couldn't help but laugh at this, making Ashley do the same. Soon everyone was laughing at what a clumsy person he was, everyone except the three vampires, they where all staring at the blood. Eternity broke; she went up to Ashley and sunk her teeth deep into his wound. Everyone tried to pry her off but she needed this and couldn't find the strength to stop. CC and Andy had her away from Ashley and carried her out from the bus and far away as she desperately tried to lick the blood from her lips. "I told you to eat something!" Andy yelled at her. Jinxx came out, asking CC to dress the wound. "I can't, I might hurt him." CC said, feeling hungry after seeing the familiar ruby red substance. "We have cleaned most of it up and for Eternity..." he said, handing her a cup full of blood. She took it gratefully and was about to drink it but was interrupted by a voice in her mind again "don't even think about it." the problem was, she was past thinking about it and had downed it in one within a blink of an eye. "Okay, I'm going to tend to Ashley." CC said finally, deciding he could do it.

Jinxx, Andy and Eternity stood in awkward silence for a few seconds until another figure joined them. "Ah, the two beasts and the innocent man." He said, stake in hand as usual. "I told you not to Eternity. I knew you would crack." At this point she was shaking in fear, and the two men by her had noticed. "What's happening?" Andy asked, putting a hand on her shoulder protectively. A silent tear ran down Eternity's cheek as she felt like this was going to be the end, for her and for Andy. "Andy, look what your precious Eternity has done to you." Matt smirked, walking closer towards them. "Eternity, what's happing?" he asked. All Eternity could do was let the silent tears turn into loud sobs. "I've done this Andy. I'm so sorry." She said in-between sobs. He hugged her close, letting her soak his shirt with her tears. "Matt? What's happening?" jinxx asked, taking a step closer to him. "I would stay back if I were you." Matt warned. He did as told, walking back the other two.


	16. Chapter 16

CC cleaned out Ashley's wound, having most medical experience. He gritted his teeth throughout the whole process, trying to stop himself from finishing what Eternity started. He was about to declare he was finished when he sensed something. He could smell something familiar, he knew he recognised it but just couldn't remember. Then it came to him, it was a slayer. Eternity and Andy were out there, even Jinxx was in danger. He thought to himself before getting up and running out of the door, followed by everyone else. "Wait up!" Jake shouted as no one could keep up with the vampire in front of them. "There's no time!" CC shouted back, continuing to run fall speed until four figures came into view, he started jogging. The others soon court up with his relaxed speed. "Matt?" Ashley asked, making the slayer whip his head around. "Eternity, what's happened?" CC asked, seeing her curled up by Andy with tears falling from her fear-filled emerald eyes. He started to advance toward his friends but Matt held out his arm to stop him. "Not a good idea." He said gruffly. "What the fuck is going on?" Jake asked, completely confused. "I'm a slayer and these two monsters..." he pointed towards the vampire couple. "...need to die."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Andy growled, baring his fangs.

"Oh, I'm so scared." he replied sarcastically and then pushed CC back. "Jinxx, restrain Andy. Jake, restrain Eternity. Go!" Like robots the two men did as told, pulling the couple apart and holding there arms behind there back. "Wait, there human, we could break free easily." Eternity pointed out. "Not if I give them your strength." She struggled against Jake but all attempts of escape where futile. "CC, kill Eternity. Ashley, kill Andy. Go!" he demanded, handing the two weapons. Again they did as instructed, slowly walking towards the two, ready to rip there hearts out. "Not going to do it yourself, coward!" Eternity spat, still struggling to break free. "oh no, I would happily do it, but its much more fun to see your friend do it, it must be so much harder for him and for you." he said with a twisted smile. "You can't do this!" Andy shouted. "Well, I kind of am."

"Please, let her go at least!" Andy begged begged.

"No, in fact, Ashley stop!" as instructed the man did so. "Now you can watch her as he experiences the most painful thing ever and then dies. Then I will kill you too."

"NO!" her yelled.

"CC, make it slow and painful." CC approached Eternity; stake out ready to kill his friend. Hot tears burned Andy's eyes and made trails down his cheeks as he let out screams of protest. In one swift movement he stuck the stake into Eternity, making her stomach twist in the thought of it being the end. "Eternity!" Andy screamed, desperately trying to get out of Jinxx's firm grip. CC twisted the stake and left it there before walking away. "Jake, drop her." Matt instructed. Jake did as told and Eternity fell to the ground with a thud. Her whole body was vigorously shaking but slowly that was dyeing down and she soon lay lifeless on the filthy concrete floor. Everyone had gone silent, even Andy could bring himself to say anything. Matt soon broke the silence, instructing CC to go to him. Again, he followed his orders without question, but when he reached him he lifted his arm and thrust the spiked wood into the mans chest. "I'm a vampire you idiot, you can't control me!" he shouted then pulled the wood out and stabbed him with it again. Matt fell to the ground, streams of blood falling from the ground. Jake, Jinxx and Ashley felt there freedom come back and could control there own bodies again. Andy ran to Eternity after Jinxx had realised him. "Eternity?" he whispered with a small voice. The girl rolled over and pulled the stake out from underneath her arm. "You really think I would stab her?" CC asked, walking over to her. Eternity sat up and smiled sheepishly, but still shook a little, feeling the fear from earlier. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Andy said, wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her neck. "What in fucks name just happened?" Willow asked, standing there with wide eyes. Ashley walked over to her and asked her if she was okay, she simply nodded and walked over to Eternity with him. They where all in a little group, talking and trying to calm down, until a muffled scream stole there attention. Matt had pulled her down to the floor with him and held a wooden weapon to her chest. "Say goodbye to her!" he said as he scrapped her neck with it, leaving a red trail behind it, not enough to kill her, but enough to scare her. He then moved his arm back and shoved the object into her stomach. "Willow!" Everyone shouted, then ran over to her. CC dragged Matt away by his hair then kicked him until the slayer fell unconscious. "Willow, come on, stay with us." Ashley begged, gently moving her hair away from her eyes. "I can't." she breathed out. "CC, can you do this?" Jake asked. The man shook his head and looked away from the blood, as did the other two vampires. "I'll call an ambulance, I can't look at it." Eternity said, closely followed by Andy and CC. "Find a cloth and apply pressure." CC called back as he left with the other two. "Where's my phone?" Eternity asked desperately. She found it and quickly called the ambulance, telling them everything that happened then hung up and anxiously waited in the bus with the other two, not being able to go near blood when she was this hungry. "Andy wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, then pulled her down to sit on his lap. "I want this all to go away." She whispered before falling asleep. "Thanks for not killing her." he looked up at CC then picked up the girl in his arms, bridal style, and placed her on one of the bunks. He tucked her up under the covers then walked back out to CC. "what are we going to do if Willow doesn't pull through? It would break her." Andy said feeling concerned. "I don't know I really don't. All we can do now is wait and hope for the best." Andy nodded, finding that he had lost his voice, this was all hitting him so hard, only a few minuets ago he thought his girlfriend was dead and now he knows she's alive but her friend might die. Andy looked down at the floor, catching a glimpse at CC's hand and seeing that they where red and looked like they had been burnt. "What happened to your hands?"

"The stake had a cross on it, and it burnt me." He explained then felt his eyes shut, as did Andy. The two where tired but didn't want to sleep, they wanted to make themselves feel useful and help Willow, but they couldn't risk going near the blood. They just sat there and slowly dozed off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoop whoop, just thought up an interesting plot, hope you enjoy this... (Btw, I love the idea of Matt not knowing CC was a vamp :)**

Jinxx and Jake opened the door to the tour bus to see Andy and CC asleep on the small couch. "Guys wake up." Jake said, carefully shaking CC, brining him back to consciousness. Andy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of people talking. "What's happing? Is Willow okay?" he asked, still half asleep. "An ambulance came, Ashley's gone to the hospital and we need to drive there. Where's Eternity?" jinxx asked, noticing she wasn't around. "She is sleeping in my bunk." He said, getting up and walking to the front of the bus so he could drive to the hospital. "Dude, I'll drive. You're still asleep." Jake said sitting in the driver's seat before Andy could get there. There was no argument on his side; he just stood there silently, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, you need it." Jinxx said. Andy did as told, walking to his bunk and doing his best to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake Eternity.

"How far away is the hospital?" CC asked jinxx whilst making a coffee. "It takes about twenty five minuets."

"I could get there faster by fucking running." CC mumbled under his breath.

"I'm gonna wake Andy and Eternity up." CC informed when they finally reached there destination. They all agreed on meeting each other in there. "Andy, wake up where at the hospital." But Andy didn't budge. He called Eternity's name but she didn't respond either. He shook them both but nothing happened. He started to panic, calling there names and getting louder and louder, but still there was no movement on their behalf. "c'mon! Wake up!" he yelled at them. He ran out of the bus in search of everyone else. He found the rest of BVB in the waiting room, anxious looks plastered on their faces. "Where are the other two?" jinxx asked. "They won't wake up, at all. I tried but they won't move." CC said in a rush, feeling panic override his body. Jinxx got up and put and arm on his friends shoulder. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

"There just laying lifeless on the bed and they wont wake up." Jinxx was just about to go and see them but a doctor came in and cleared his throat. "Are you here for Willow Night?" everyone nodded. "She is awake; you can go in and see her but only for a few minuets." He informed and then walked away. They all went into the room Willow was, Ashley rushed to her side and took her hand. "hi." She whispered and then looked around the sterile white room. "Where's Willow and Andy?" she asked, looking around in confusion and worry. "They won't wake up." CC said quietly. "He was telling the truth..." Willow said, looking down sadly. "What, who was? What did he say?" CC asked desperately. "Matt, he said he had a back up plan encase he didn't kill them, and now it's taking effect. He secretly injected venom into them and it will slowly kill them."

"What! There dying? We gotta fucking save them!"

"I know how. They have to be re-bitten." CC said.

"You can do it, right?"

"I don't know, I have never done this before, I have to inject a serum that will fight of the venom but it's a confusing procedure and I'm not sure I can do It." he said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me, Willow needs to rest, you can comeback in the morning." The doctor poked his head in then walked of again. Everyone said their goodbyes and wished her a goodnight but Ashley didn't, he stayed sitting down and waited for everyone else to walk out. "I think you where meant to leave with them." Willow pointed out. "I wanted to tell you something first."

He herd Jake call after him and he got up and walked towards the door but before leaving he looked Willow straight in the eyes. "I love you willow." And then he walked out before Willow even had chance to process what he said.

"Okay, how long have you got?" Jake asked, looking down at the vampire couple. "I don't know." CC answered unsurely, sitting down on the bunk next to Eternity and stroking her cheek. "I have no idea how to do this." CC said, feeling the pressure. "You have to try." Ashley said desperately. With unsteady limbs, CC gently lifted Eternity's arms and traced his fingers along her vain and then moved it up to his mouth and cautiously bit through the soft flesh. The strange taste of vampire blood filled his mouth and he tried his hardest to ignore it as the taste gradually got worse. He gagged a little as he tried to concentrate on the task in hand. He felt the serum in his mouth mix with the blood and then another serum. He stayed there for about ten minuets, taking his time and making sure he didn't mess it up. As soon as he was sure he was done, he pulled away from her arm, wiping his mouth on his arm and trying his hardest not to throw up. "I need a drink." He said before coughing vigorously. Jinxx rushed to get some water and also brought back a small first aid kit to tend to Eternity's wound. After gulping down the water, CC moved over to Andy, doing the same to his wrist. The taste of the venom Andy had running through his veins was the most vial thing he had ever tasted and he quickly pulled back, shaking his head. "I can't." he said then asked for more water. Again Jinxx returned with another glass full. "c'mon, you have to save Andy." CC tried again, doing his best to ignore the bitter taste slowly injecting the thick liquid into the vampire's veins. He finished and took another glass from Jinxx, who had brought one in. "Is it done?" Jake asked, looking down at the vampire's, who where still unmoving. "I dunno, all we can do is wait." Everyone nodded. "So, if Matt is a slayer, why didn't he try to kill you?" Ashley asked. "He didn't no I was one." CC answered quietly. "Dude, go to bed, your tired. We'll keep an eye on these guys and tell you if anything happens." Jake told his friend. CC did as told, feeling tired, dizzy and sick. He put his head on his pillow and quickly found himself falling into a deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it :) to those who have reviewed thank you. It means so much to me. I'll have the next chapter soon. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been three days since the traumatic events of Willow being stabbed. Ashley would stay in the bus, not leaving the side of the two unconscious vampires, Jake and Jinxx would visit Willow everyday in the hospital and sometimes CC would join them, but he mostly stayed in his room, thinking.

Ashley was sat on the floor, staring at the wall and waiting for the other three to return. He was in his own world, thinking about nothing and everything until he noticed movement on the bunk above him. He quickly whipped his head around to see Eternity's eyes flutter open and his jaw dropped. No one really knew if they were alive or not, it was hard to tell when they had no heartbeat and didn't breathe, but they had begun to give up hope. Slowly, Eternity sat up and looked around and then started coughing vigorously. She felt a burning feeling in the back of her throat and stomach and got again and felt a hand rub up and down her back in comfort. She finally finished throwing up her stomachs contents and turned around to Ashley, who had a glass of water in his hand. Thankfully she took it and gulped it down in one. "Thanks." She said with a croaky voice and weak smile. There was more coughing coming from the other room and they rushed in to see Andy trying to get up. They went up to him and helped him over to the bathroom, where he did the same as Eternity. Ashley had gone to get more water and handed it to his friend. "What the hell was that?" he asked, looking around in confusion. Again, Eternity felt her stomach twist and lent back over and threw up again. "Are you okay?" Andy asked, sounding slightly panicked. With a nod Eternity got up and went to the kitchen where she got herself another drink. Then she suddenly thought noticed something, she was starving. Andy had noticed it too and they looked at each other before running outside and away from Ashley to find themselves someone to eat. They walked around for a bit, feeling the intense sun burn there delicate, pale skin, but enjoying the feeling of reality it brought.

They soon found a middle aged man and together they took him down, drinking from one side of his neck each. They soon drained him and moved into another innocent person. They didn't feel bad and they didn't feel guilt, all they felt was the pleasure the blood gave them. After feeding from four people they were full.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked Eternity as they sat on a park bench, looking innocent despite what they just did. "Ill, strange, confused, but apart from that I'm doing great, how about you?" she answered with a little sarcasm. Andy didn't answer, just looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Na, doesn't matter, it was a stupid question. But seriously, are you gonna be okay?" he looked at her in the eyes then lent down and pecked her lips. "Yeah, you know me." She answered before kissing him again. "I guess as I soon as I know what the hell is going on, I'll be fine." She answered before getting up and looking around. "I'm heading back and asking Ash to explain everything." She said, turning towards the direction in which the bus was. Andy quickly got up and followed, wanting answers as well.

XOxoXO

Ashley was standing in the kitchen, wandering where the other two went to in such a rush, when Jinxx, Jake and CC walked in. "Ashley, I have a letter for you." Jinxx said, handing him a white envelope. With a confused expression on his face, he ripped it open and read it, feeling his heart beat faster as he read the simple note.

_I love you too._

Ashley read over it again, just encase he had imagined it, but he hadn't. He ran out of the bus and into his car, forgetting to tell the others that Andy and Eternity had woke up. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could, picking up a few flowers from the gift shop as he did so, and rushed into Willows room.

The sound of her door opening caused her to wake up from her light sleep. "Ashley, you came?" she asked in disbelief and shock. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited, I just thought you didn't like me and it would have been really awkward between us." He explained before handing her the pink and purple flowers that where neatly wrapped in baby pink plastic. "Thanks, there really pretty." She said with a wide smile. He took a seat next to her bed and slowly moved his hand into her and intertwined there fingers. "How long till you can come out?" he asked, feeling stupid not knowing the answer. "Hopefully I'm out tomorrow." She answered. He nodded and smiled at the thought of spending another night with Willow. All night they had stayed up, chatting about nothing and everything. It had only been a short time but they learnt a lot about each other and defiantly liked each other. "Excuse me, its past visiting time; please can you leave Miss Night to rest." A small, brunette nurse asked, putting on an obviously fake smile. Ashley nodded then turned back to Willow. Cautiously he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then left, leaving her lying there, breathless.

When Ashley finally got back to the bus it was becoming dark and rain was starting to fall from the bleak sky. When he walked in he saw Andy and Eternity talking to CC and Jinxx sitting next to Jake, pretending to understand everything the vampire was saying. "After CC had explained everything he knew the vampire couple decided on going to bed, feeling sleep overpower them.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Ashley asked CC. "yeah, probably be a bit wheezy for a few days but I'm pretty sure they will be fine. Hat did Willow want?"

"Well, we had a little chat and now we have a small 'thing' going on." he admitted sheepishly before adding, "I'm going to bed, I'm completely shattered." And with that he walked off.

Eternity was wrapped tightly in Andy's arm with her head buried in his chest as he softly kissed the top off her head. "I love you." she whispered. "I love you two." He said back softly. "Please don't ever leave me."

"Eternity, you have my word that will never happen, as long as you don't do it to me, I will never ever turn my back on you." Eternity smiled and nodded slightly as she slowly let sleep overtake her. Quickly Andy felt himself falling into the same comfort and both were happily sleeping within a matter of minuets.

Everyone else had gone to sleep as well, knowing tomorrow they would be driving to another state for the last leg of there tour before retuning home for three weeks then doing it all again.

**Hellllooooooo! Here it is, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but i got tired and I was eating smarty's ice-cream :D hopefully I will have the next one up tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19

"You okay there, can I help you with anything?" Ashley asked as Willow walked with him to the bus. She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You worry way too much, I'm fine, I promise." He nodded and led her to the bus. Eternity greeted them with a small smile. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little saw, nothing these guys can't handle." She held up some painkillers and rattled them a bit before shoving them into her pocket. "Druggy much?" Eternity joked, receiving an eye roll from Willow. "You know me, going into hospitals for the drugs then I leg it. So anyway how are you, I got so scared when I herd about the whole poison thing. I thought you died, you do know I could have never lived with that!" she said, letting a worried tone take her voice near the end. "I'm okay."

"And Andy?"

"In there having a nap."

"Okay, ladies, as much as I'm enjoying to listening to you ramble on I am freezing my ass off." Ashley complained. The two girls giggled and walked inside, followed by Ash. "Guys, Willow has returned!" Eternity shouted, waking Andy up and making CC jump. Jake and Jinxx where the first two to run up to her and stopped just centimetres in front of her. "If I hug you, will I anything bad happen?" Jinxx asked. "No bear hugs." She said before lightly wrapping her arms around him, then doing the same to Jake. Andy came in, a tired look in his eyes. "Dude, it's like, lunch time, how can you be tired?" Jinxx asked, not understanding it. "Does it matter?" he answered with another question, obviously grumpy due to being tired. "Hey Willow, are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her. In response she nodded and gave him a little smile. CC put the kettle on and gave everyone a cup of coffee. "Okay, Willow with me now." Eternity said after taking her mug from CC and thanking him. She led her friend into the room she was staying in with Andy and motioned for her to sit down on the bunk. "You and Ashley, you have a thing going, don't you?" she asked with a smirk. Willow felt her cheeks burn as she nodded with a small smile. "That is so cool! So are you all 'lovey dovey' yet?"

"Lovey dovey?"

"Well, do you hug and kiss a lot? Do you tell each other you love each other all the time?"

"We really haven't had chance for all that." She said thoughtfully. "Hey um, Ash wants to see you Willow." Andy said, poking his head through the door. Willow smiled at him then walked out, Andy replacing her seat. "You okay?" he asked Eternity as she sat close to him and leant her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, a little hungry and a little tired." She reasoned. He nodded, feeling exactly the same. "You wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"sure." They got up and announced they where leaving before walking out and feeding.

XOoxXO

It was quiet; everyone was eating cheese sandwiches in silence. "So now if there are two couples on this bus can I start bringing Sammie?" jinxx asked, taking another bite from his sandwich. "Dude, how'd you know?" Ashley asked, confused. "Not complicated, anyway can I?"

"No, I hate to say it, but I don't think the girls are coming next tour, they do have lives of there own and can't be around men ALL THE TIME, they'll get bored of guys and want female company TOO much." Ashley said with a little smirk. "Hey!" Willow protested. "So anyway, cause there's gonna be no girlfriend chicks, I can bring chicks in to um, y'know..." CC asked. "Dude no!"

"Aw! Why not?"

"Because its weird having to listen to your mate bang someone! I'm not gonna be banging her every night." Ashley said referring to Willow. "There is a very good reason your not going to be 'banging me' every night." Willow said, looking up at him. "Oh, right, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." he said, putting his hands up in defence. "Ash your foot is in it and it's in it deep." Jake pointed out. Before Ashley could give him a comment in returned the door opened and Andy returned with his hand entwined with Eternity's. "We are sleeping." Andy declared as he started walking toward his room. "See, he gets to bang her." CC whined. "What the fuck?" Andy asked, obviously confused. "He's not going to be having sex with her!" Ashley said, trying to make CC drop it. "Do I want to know or should I just continue with my life and pretend this never happened?" Eternity asked with a little giggle. "Trust me; walk away why you still can." Willow answered, making every chuckle. "Okay, so I'm going to bed, night all." Eternity said after calming down. "See you guys tomorrow." Andy said before following Eternity into the room. He saw her already changed into her pyjamas and looking at her reflection in the mirror. "What ya doing?" he asked after he saw the cheer concentration on her face. "Deciding what colour I should have my hair." She said before changing it to bright yellow and grimacing. "Not like that." She mumbled to herself. Andy came up to her and hugged her from behind. "You look amazing no matter what colour your hair is." He commented. She shook her head. "You're my boyfriend; you have to say things like that."

"I mean it though"

"Hey, can you help me pick a colour?"

"sure, how about, dark purple?" she thought about it for a second before her root started changing to a dark shade of purple and taking over the rest of her hair. She admired it for a second before saying. "I like this, thanks so much." He smiled at her and tightened his grip on her slightly and kissing her neck. She turned around to face him and gently pecked his lips. They were happy now and nothing could ever take it away from them, at least that was what they hoped.

They got into the bed and fell asleep in each others arms with a smile on their faces. It wasn't long before everyone in the bus where sleeping happily, ready for the next day.

**(yep, I know this chapter was kinda pointless...)**

**Well, there we go... should this be the end? I have an idea but if I write it will anyone read it? Should I continue with this or make a sequel or just stop it here all together? What do u guys think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**ITS HERE!**

**My sequel to this story is up! It's called 'holding on'  
>it's on my profile, go ahead and read it, it gonna be a good ride...<br>I'm completely existed about this and would like to take a sec to thank all of y'all who have read my story and an extra thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means SO much and inspires me to write even longer, better chapters. **

**Oh I can't wait for this :D I'm so stocked! **

**Thanks again,  
>tears of venom... (Sara)<strong>


End file.
